


Back In Time

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Argent's genealogy, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Stiles, Death, Deucalion's real nam is Eugene in my head, False Identity, Gen, Good OFC and OMC, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hunters, I promise it's gonna be ok, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mme Simmons, Nemeton, Not Really Character Death, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Oh my god i'm laughing so hard, Plotting Murder, Read It and you will understant, So many deathes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Time Travel, Violence, emotionaly hurt stiles, it was inevitable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: - S’il vous plaît, bafouille l’homme, la bouche pleine de sang. Je ne veux pas mourir.- Alors il ne fallait pas naître, rétorque froidement Stiles en pressant la détente.Stiles ne ressent aucune compassion, aucune exaltation ou satisfaction pour avoir tué cet homme. C’est juste quelque chose qu’il a fait et qui devait être fait. Perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient chers a brisé quelque chose en lui. Il a l’impression que pendant la bataille, il a perdu toute son humanité, devant un robot de chair et de sang, mais froid et sans cœur. Il n’arrive pas à le regretter. Son humanité n’aurait été qu’un poids mort pour ce qu’il va devoir faire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, comment vus allez? Moi ça va bien ^^
> 
> je commence la publication d'une nouvelle histoire et je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est du ANGST!! Y a du Angst et encore du Angst et puis j'ai remis encore un peu de angst ^^
> 
> Donc on prépare les estomacs noués. Normalement, vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de mouchoirs, mais préparez les également, au cas où ^^
> 
> Le prologue est cours, moins de 1000 mots, mais la fic en elle-même compte presque 25 000 mots que j'ai découpé en un prologue, 4 chapitres et un épilogue, donc on se retrouve pour 6 semaines, à moins que je décide de publier un plus vite, parce que Novembre va être un mois chargé niveau publications, je vous expliquerais tout en temps et en heure ^^
> 
> Le titre de la fic indique le sujet, donc je ne dirais rien de plus. Sauf un petit WARNING: Il y a des morts!! TOUT PLEIN DE MORTS!!!! préparez-vous!!! (je le dis beaucoup non? lol)
> 
> La fic est une Sterek parce que bon, je les aime trop pour pas les mettre ensemble, mais franchement, c'est presque pas présent. D'ailleurs Derek n'est presque pas présent dans cette histoire, donc pas de bisou et pas de lemon ;)
> 
> Je mettrais les tags à jour au fur et à mesure 
> 
> Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est la talentueuse Chapaf qui a bêta cette fic et je la n'aime très fort :coeur:
> 
> Sinon, ben je crois que c'est tout, donc je vous laisse lire
> 
> Enjoy!!

Stiles fixe la pleine lune au-dessus de lui, les yeux emplis de haine et refuse de baisser la tête et de voir… de les voir. Il sait que s’il le fait, il s’effondrera et il ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais.

\- Stiles…

Il ne se tourne pas non plus vers la personne qui l’interpelle comme ça. Comme si cette personne en avait le droit. Même s’il sait que rien n’est la faute de cette personne, il lui en veut quand même. Si sa famille n’était jamais venue à Beacon Hills, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Stiles, il faut partir, presse la voix.

Stiles l’ignore encore une fois. Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne peut pas les laisser ici. Pas comme ça. Il sent sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le brûlent. Il lutte de toutes ses forces contre ces réactions. Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas s’effondrer ! Il a encore trop à faire. Un ricanement amer lui échappe alors qu’il essuie le sang qui provient de la coupure qu’il a à l’arcade et qui lui coule dans l’œil.

_Une coupure à l’arcade…_

C’est la seule blessure qu’il a, alors que les autres…

Non, il ne pensera pas aux autres. Il ne peut tout simplement pas y penser. C’est comme les regarder. Ça rendrait tout trop réel, et si c’est réel… Non. Pas maintenant. Ça l’enverra au sol en position fœtale. Une petite masse roulée en boule et sanglotante. Non !

\- Stiles ! La police va arriver, il faut qu’on bouge !

C’est la main qui se pose soudain sur son épaule qui le fait enfin réagir. D’un seul mouvement, il serre le poing, se tourne brusquement et frappe l’homme qui ose le toucher, l’envoyant plusieurs pas en arrière et le faisant trébucher sur…

Stiles porte la main à sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui menace d’en sortir.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas regarder. Il le savait, et maintenant… Maintenant, il ne peut plus rien faire d’autre. Il ne voit qu’eux. Il ne voit que le sang qui baigne la clairière, comme si une rivière avait débordé. Partout, il ne voit que des corps étendus, parfois disloqués, parfois méconnaissables, mais Stiles les connaît tous. En tout cas, ceux qui comptent. Les autres corps ne devraient pas être là. Pas dans le sens où ces gens n’auraient pas dû mourir, mais dans le sens où ils n’auraient même pas dû attaquer la meute.

La frappe était pourtant attendue, Chris Argent les ayant prévenus que des chasseurs venaient pour eux. La meute avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Ils avaient tout anticipés, faisant des plans, des plans de secours et des plans Z au cas où tous les autres plans foireraient. Ils avaient vraiment prévu le moindre détail. Il avait suffi de deux personnes pour que tout dérape.

Sans en avoir conscience, Stiles s’avance. Il évite soigneusement certains corps, marche avec détermination et violence sur d’autres, jusqu’à s’arrêter devant deux cadavres avachis l’un sur l’autre, comme s’ils avaient voulu se protéger. Stiles sait que s’ils sont disposés comme ça, ce n’est que le fruit du hasard. Derek a tué la fille, Scott a tué le père. Les deux Alphas l’ont fait ensemble, tranchant les gorges avec une synchronicité presque poétique. Ils avaient simplement été rejetés comme déchets.

Du regard, Stiles cherche une arme, n’importe laquelle, sans s’attarder sur les morts qu’il aimait, ceux qui avaient fini par devenir sa famille.

Scott

Liam

Hayden

Aiden

Ethan

Mason

Lydia

Kira

Parrish

Allison

Isaac

Boyd

Erica

Jackson

Danny

Corey

Cora

Derek

Melissa

Son père

Stiles trouve enfin un Glock, abandonné près du corps d’un chasseur éventré et qui, on ne sait comment, respire encore. Stiles s’accroupit, s’empare presque délicatement de l’arme et la pointe sur le front de l’homme. Stiles n’est pas un loup-garou, n’a jamais voulu l’être, pourtant il peut sentir le goût de la peur de cet homme sur sa langue. Il sourit. Un sourire sans joie, cruel et qui donnerait des frissons à tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de rencontrer le Nogitsune.

\- S’il vous plaît, bafouille l’homme, la bouche pleine de sang. Je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Alors il ne fallait pas naître, rétorque froidement Stiles en pressant la détente.

Stiles ne ressent aucune compassion, aucune exaltation ou satisfaction pour avoir tué cet homme. C’est juste quelque chose qu’il a fait et qui devait être fait. Perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient chers a brisé quelque chose en lui. Il a l’impression que pendant la bataille, il a perdu toute son humanité, devant un robot de chair et de sang, mais froid et sans cœur. Il n’arrive pas à le regretter. Son humanité n’aurait été qu’un poids mort pour ce qu’il va devoir faire.

Alors même qu’il retourne près des corps de Kate et Gérard Argent, le cerveau du jeune homme tourne à plein régime. Il catalogue ce dont il va avoir besoin, liste les faits qu’il aura besoin de connaître, détermine la meilleure façon d’atteindre son but. Il pointe une nouvelle fois l’arme et tire deux fois. Désormais, deux trous identiques ornent les fronts des deux Argent qui sont la cause de tous les malheurs de cette ville ou presque.

\- Essayez de revenir de ça, crache-t-il.

Stiles laisse tomber l’arme sur le sol et s’éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

\- Stiles ! Stiles, où est-ce que tu vas ? crie Chris Argent.

\- Détruire ta putain de famille une bonne fois pour toutes, répond Stiles d’une voix tellement froide qu’elle gèlerait la banquise.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey vous!
> 
> Oui je sais, nous ne sommes pas du tout mercredi. Depuis quand je tiens mes plannings de publication de toute façon? lol
> 
> Sur l'insistance de Cat et Julia que vous pouvez remercier, je publie la suite un peu en avance, parce qu'en fait le prologue était vraiment court. Du coup, voici le premier chapitre ^^
> 
> Par contre après, je reprend un publication tous les mercredis (Ricanez pas, je tiendrais cette fois lol)
> 
> J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que c'était une Deathfic non? *se sauve en ricanant*
> 
> ENJOY!

Quand Stiles arrive à la clinique de Deaton, il n’est pas surpris de voir que l’endroit a été saccagé et que le vétérinaire n'est nulle part en vue. S’il faut en croire la quantité de sang se trouvant dans la salle d’examen, il ne doute pas que Deaton a vaillamment combattu, mais qu’il a dû succombé sous le nombre. Même son corps n’est plus là.

Stiles n’arrive pas à s’en émouvoir. Il ne perçoit plus rien, comme anesthésié pour éviter de succomber à la douleur qui l’anéantirait s’il se permettait de la ressentir, et ajouter un nom à la longue liste des victimes ne change plus grand-chose de toute façon.

Stiles va jusqu’à l’armoire, miraculeusement intacte, qui contient toutes les herbes et poudres de l’ancien émissaire.

Ça lui prend moins de dix minutes pour trouver ce dont il a besoin.

Sauge pour purifier l’esprit.

Romarin pour la concentration.

Sorbier pour la protection.

Aubépine pour atteindre son but.

Ginseng pour accroître la puissance.

Le reste viendra de _l’étincelle_ que Deaton a mentionnée. Il est temps qu’il voit s’il suffit réellement de croire pour y arriver.

OoOoO

Stiles se tient devant sa maison et a l’impression de suffoquer. Sa gorge se serre, ses poumons se contractent et des points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux.

Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas rentrer dans sa maison en sachant que son père ne reviendra plus jamais. Qu’il ne le verra plus lui sourire ou le regarder avec ce mélange de tendresse et d’exaspération qu’il n’adresse qu’à son fils. Son père est _mort_ et Stiles ne sait pas comment il fait pour encore avancer.

Il se souvient qu’à la mort de sa mère, il a été une loque pendant des semaines, ayant assez de crises de panique et de cauchemars pour s’assurer qu’il passe la moitié du temps en mode zombie et l’autre en mode fontaine. Pourtant, là, il tient le coup. Peut-être parce qu’il a quelque chose à faire, un but, un objectif à atteindre. Et rien ni personne en l’empêchera d’arriver à son but.

Il se pourrait, malgré tout, qu’un simple couloir le freine. Un couloir qui mène à sa chambre et passe devant celle de son père. Peut-être qu’il peut faire comme pour les chevaux. Mettre ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour former des œillères qui l’empêcheraient de voir ce qu’il refuse de distinguer et qui le focaliseraient sur la porte qu’il veut atteindre le plus rapidement possible.

\- Stiles ?

Stiles sursaute et se retourne pour découvrir sa voisine, la vieille madame Simmons, qui le regarde d’un air pincé. Il ne s’en formalise pas, elle regarde tout le monde de la même façon. Elle a toujours l’air d’avoir sucé un citron trop acide.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour la saluer.

Il sait que plus tard, elle se plaindra qu’il est mal élevé et mal poli, mais il s’en moque ; il a bien d’autres choses en tête pour l’instant.

\- J’habite ici, rétorque-t-il, probablement sur un ton un poil trop sec.

\- Ne fais pas ton petit malin avec moi, répond-elle sur le même ton. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Qu’est-ce que tu fais à traîner dehors aussi tard ? Compte sur moi pour prévenir ton père, jeune homme !

Stiles lui jette un regard de haine pure qu’elle semble ignorer. Le jeune homme sent une colère froide monter en lui. Comment cette femme ose-t-elle parler ainsi ? N’a-t-elle donc aucun respect pour les morts ? Il laisse cette émotion répondre pour lui.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul, vieille mégère acariâtre ! crache-t-il avant de marcher à grands pas furieux jusqu’à la porte et d’entrer.

Amelia Simmons regarde le jeune homme s’éloigner et disparaître dans la maison avec un petit regard triste.

\- J’espère que ton _étincelle_ est plus puissante que la mienne et que tu pourras changer le passé, petit, souffle-t-elle. Je l’espère vraiment.

Elle reprend son air revêche et retourne chez elle à petits pas chaloupés.

OoOoO

Stiles rentre au pas de charge dans sa chambre. L’avantage de son état de fureur, c’est qu’il n’a rien vu de son parcours dans la maison. Seulement… Seulement quand il claque la porte de sa chambre, le choc fait tomber un cadre proche de l’encadrement. Stiles ne va pas la ramasser, ne la regarde même pas. Il sait ce qu’il y a dessus et il n’a pas besoin de voir le bonheur de ses parents à cet instant. Il s’en souvient parfaitement et c’est une douleur dont il se passe très bien.

Se dépêchant, il empoigne un sac à dos, y met les fioles, une enveloppe bien rembourrée et une dague ouvragée. Puis il ressort de la maison, toujours au même rythme. Quand il arrive sur le trottoir, il ne peut s’empêcher de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel et de fixer la lune.

À la même heure la semaine précédente, il était dans le lit de Derek, dans les bras du loup et il se mordait la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper les trois petits mots qui auraient pu tout changer entre eux.

Mais il ne l’avait pas fait, parce qu’il s’était dit que c’était trop tôt. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour dépasser l’antagonisme du début. Encore plus pour devenir amis. Quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, c’était plus un moyen d’évacuer la pression et le stress qu’autre chose. Avec le temps, c’était devenu plus, mais Stiles avait tu ses sentiments. Il se disait qu’il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu’ils avaient. Il se disait qu’il ne voulait pas perdre Derek. Il pensait avoir tout le temps du monde pour prononcer le mot en « A ».

Comme il se trompait…

Secouant la tête pour en chasser – encore, à croire qu’il ne peut penser à rien d’autre – ses souvenirs, il se remet en marche, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa jeep quand il a quitté la clairière. Ou mieux, la Camaro.

Il trébuche.

Non pas la Camaro. Parce que…

Pas la Camaro.

Il va marcher jusqu’au loft et ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Il n’a pas plus envie d’aller chez Derek qu’il n’avait envie d’aller chez lui, mais pour que son plan fonctionne, il doit en passer par là. Il sait que Derek a gardé des notes sur beaucoup de choses. Certains diraient qu’il s’agit d’un journal intime, mais Stiles sait mieux que ces personnes-là qu’il s’agit plutôt d’un moyen pour le loup de se flageller encore plus.

Derek a collecté tout ce qu’il a pu trouver d’informations sur la famille Argent et passe son temps à lire et relire ses notes. Comme si ça pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose. Comme si, entre ces lignes, il pouvait voir ce qui lui aurait permis de ne pas tomber dans les filets de la perfide Kate. Mais des années plus tard, quel intérêt ?

Stiles a passé beaucoup de temps à ronchonner que le loup devrait arrêter, qu’il se faisait du mal pour rien. Derek le faisait généralement taire d’un baiser et d’un « Un jour, ça pourrait servir. Connais ton ennemi, Stiles. ». Stiles ne peut plus lutter contre cet argument, parce que son amant disait la vérité, comme s’il avait été un visionnaire. Le jour où ça pourrait servir est venu.

Alors qu’il marche les dix-huit kilomètres qui le séparent du loft, il a l’impression qu’il est observé. Avec tout ce que la meute de Beacon Hills a vécu, Stiles a appris à tenir compte de ce genre de chose. Pourtant, rien dans sa démarche ou son attitude ne montre qu’il a perçu la présence silencieuse derrière lui. Il tente de repérer qui cela peut être, juste aux ombres qu’il perçoit ou que les lampadaires des rues lui offrent, mais il ne voit rien du tout. Et quand il arrive au loft, la sensation d’être épié s’évanouit.

Stiles se dit qu’il devrait enquêter, chercher à savoir, mais… en réalité, il s’en moque. Si ça ne l’empêche pas d’atteindre son but, alors il s’en fiche. C’est essoufflé qu’il arrive au dernier étage de l’immeuble où se trouve l’appartement de Derek et il entre sans prendre le temps d’inspirer profondément. Comme pour sa maison, le lieu est trop chargé de souvenirs et d’émotions pour qu’il s'attarde. Son regard se pose sur sa veste à capuche rouge que Scott a fait floquer d’un magnifique « Petit chaperon » en lettres gothiques dans le dos.

Sur une impulsion, Stiles enlève sa chemise à carreaux tachée du sang de sa meute, son t-shirt qui n’est pas dans un meilleur état et enfile la veste à même la peau. Étrangement, il se sent soudain mieux. C’est comme d'être enroulé dans une couverture magique qui ne peut que le protéger de tout mal qui voudrait l’atteindre

De retour en bas de l’immeuble, il s’arrête un instant, histoire de reprendre son souffle et de regrouper ses pensées. Il se demande vaguement où il va accomplir ce qu’il doit faire. Chez lui, c’est hors de question, chez Derek encore moins. La clinique ne lui semble pas le lieu le plus approprié et chez Scott est également hors limite.

En réalité, il sait parfaitement où il doit se rendre, mais il renâcle parce que, même si le lieu n’est pas chargé de la même signification que les autres, il est quand même empli de souvenirs déplaisants. Après tout, c’est de là que le Nogitsune s’est échappé.

Le Nemeton…

Il faut croire que cette saloperie de souche morte ne le laissera jamais en paix. Soupirant mais résigné, il commence à marcher pour rejoindre la forêt avant d’abruptement s’arrêter. Une voiture qu’il ne connaît pas est là, juste devant lui, la portière conducteur ouverte et le moteur tournant.

Stiles s’approche lentement, très lentement. Comme si le véhicule allait soudain se transformer en ennemi qui l’attaquerait dès qu’il sera assez près. Ce n’est pas le cas.

Stiles observe la voiture, puis les environs, mais ne voit rien de suspicieux. Finalement, il hausse les épaules. Comme on dit « À cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents. » Il ne va pas rechigner parce qu’il ne sait pas d’où sort cette voiture. Bien au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette nuit, on dirait que quelqu’un est enfin disposé à l’aider.

Roulant à toute vitesse, il s’engage dans les rues de Beacon Hills, au mépris de toutes les lois du code de la route que son père à passer des mois à lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Stiles secoue la tête. Il se refuse à penser à quiconque compte dans sa vie. Il ne les a plus. Mais il va tout faire pour changer ça.

OoOoO

Dans l’ombre d’une ruelle, un homme observe Stiles s’éloigner au volant de la voiture volée, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres. S’il n’avait pas eu peur d’être tué à vue, il se serait fait connaître, mais il sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que Stiles aurait refusé son aide, juste pour le principe. Au moins, de cette façon, son neveu, sa nièce et sa fille ont une chance d’être sauvés.

OoOoO

Alors qu’il descend de la voiture, Stiles peut voir le Nemeton un peu plus loin. La forêt l’oblige à marcher pour l’atteindre et il se demande si c’est une bonne chose. Est-ce qu’il ne va pas se dégonfler ? Parce qu’il faut bien avouer que l’idée d’aller à cet endroit lui flanque la trouille. Ça peut se comprendre, non ? La dernière fois qu’il a cherché cette souche, il a fini par tuer tellement de monde que trois ans plus tard, la ville ne s’en est toujours pas remise. Pourtant, il faut qu’il le fasse, alors il raffermit sa résolution et marche jusqu’au Nemeton, le sac à dos lourd de ce qu’il a récupéré chez Deaton et Derek. Il aurait probablement dû prendre un bol ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais sur le coup, il n’y a pas pensé. Bah, il fera sans.

Alors qu’il s’approche de plus en plus de la souche, il remarque quelque chose d’étrange. Il y a une forme allongée sur le Nemeton. Quelqu’un est là. Stiles regrette de ne pas avoir gardé d’arme, que ce soit le Glock ou sa batte, parce qu’il va certainement devoir se battre ou au minimum se défendre. Regardant autour de lui, il avise une branche de belle taille et s’en empare dans l’intention de s’en servir comme d’un gourdin.

Alors qu’il s’approche de la forme, Stiles se rend compte que c’est un corps. Un corps humain. Le corps sans vie d’un être humain. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se met à trembler et se précipite en marmonnant : « Faites que ce ne soit personne que je connaisse. Faites que ce ne soit personne que je connaisse. Faites que… Deaton ? »

L’émissaire est à moitié avachi sur la souche, le bas de son corps traînant sur le sol, comme s’il avait été incapable d’aller plus loin. Deaton est mort, mais ça ne doit pas faire très longtemps, parce que son corps est encore chaud. Stiles fronce les sourcils et regarde autour du Nemeton pour voir s’il peut trouver des traces de pas ou de roues, expliquant comment le vétérinaire a pu arriver ici. Mais il n’y a rien, même pas un indice indiquant qu’il se soit traîné jusque-là.

D’un seul coup, avec une lucidité aveuglante, Stiles comprend pourtant que c’est exactement ce que Deaton a fait. Il s’est traîné jusqu’à la souche afin que le pouvoir du Nemeton le sauve, comme Julia Baccari, alias Jennifer Blake, l’avait fait avant lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, ça n’a pas fonctionné pour lui.

Un mort de plus…

Même si Stiles ne peut pas dire qu’il appréciait énormément l’émissaire ou même qu’il lui faisait confiance, il ne peut pas non plus dire que sa mort ne le touche pas. Mais ce n’est qu’une goutte de plus dans l’océan. Stiles n’a plus assez d’énergie pour se lamenter ou s’insurger. C’est presque de façon saccadée, et pourtant sans émotion, qu’il pousse le corps de Deaton de la souche pour avoir la place de travailler.

Sans une once de compassion, il s’assoit en tailleur à même le sang du vétérinaire et dispose les articles dont il va avoir besoin devant lui. Ouvrant son sac à dos, Stiles en sort le premier carnet et se rend compte qu’il contient tous les détails sur l’incendie qui a ravagé la maison de Derek quand Kate s’est servie du loup.

Avec un regard triste et une unique larme sur la joue, Stiles découvre tous les mots colériques et pleins de culpabilité que son amant a utilisé pour décrire cette nuit-là. Stiles sait parfaitement que Derek s’en veut à mort d’avoir été dupé par la chasseuse, même s’il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que la blonde qui le draguait était une folle psychotique qui détruirait tout ce qui était cher à l’adolescent de 15 ans que Derek était à ce moment-là. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à Derek...Dans une autre vie, le loup devait être une mule-garou, parce qu’il est aussi têtu que cet animal.

Stiles referme le carnet parce que ce ne sont pas du tout les informations dont il a besoin et qu’il recherche. Il ouvre le second et enfin, _enfin_ , il trouve ce qu’il voulait. Toute la généalogie de la clan Argent, depuis Marie-Jeanne Valet – née en 1745, décédée en 1812, ce qui était vieux pour l’époque – mariée à Henri Argent, jusqu’à Allison, la dernière descendante en date de cette famille. Stiles ne ressent aucun pincement au cœur pour eux. Pas même quand il se rend soudain compte que Chris en est le dernier représentant.

Derek a fait un travail plus que méticuleux, rendant Stiles extrêmement fier. Son amant a pris en compte ses conseils de recherches et en a ajouté de son cru. Le loup de naissance a fait une fiche sur chaque membre de la famille sur lequel il a pu glaner des informations. Ça va de l’hôpital où la personne est née à des plats préférés.

Pour ce qu’il a en tête, Stiles doit tout savoir sur Gérard, mais il lit quand même consciencieusement toutes les informations que Derek a réunies sur cette famille de cinglés.

C’est comme ça qu’il découvre que Gérard a été marié deux fois. Sa première femme, Katherine, est la mère de Christopher et est décédée en 1972 dans le cambriolage de sa maison. Le rapport de police indique que la jeune femme alors âgée de 23 ans, a succombé à de nombreux coups de couteaux portés en pleine poitrine. Stiles se crispe parce que ça lui rappelle quelque chose. Victoria Argent n’est-elle pas décédée à peu près de la même manière ? Stiles sait qu’elle est morte d’un seul coup de couteau en plein cœur, ce qui est différent d’un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, pourtant la similitude entre les deux morts ne lui échappe pas. Et Derek a visiblement pensé la même chose que lui, puisqu’il écrit dans ses notes que « Katherine a certainement été mordue et comme le veut le code archaïque des chasseurs, elle a mis fin à ses jours. Ou Gérard l’a tuée. »

Stiles poursuit sa lecture. Gérard se remarie en 1975 avec Rebecca. En 1978, le couple a une fille qu’ils prénomment Katherine. Stiles bugue un instant, remonte dans sa lecture pour vérifier le prénom de la première femme de Gérard et découvre que, non, il ne s’est pas trompé. Gérard a bien appelé sa fille comme sa défunte épouse. Il trouve ça super glauque. C’est comme si l’homme avait voulu remplacer son épouse par… Il déraille ce train de pensées avant même qu’il ne se forme complètement, de peur de vomir, et ce n’est vraiment pas le moment qu’il soit malade. N’empêche que ça expliquerait les relations super malsaines que Kate et son père entretenaient et aussi la mainmise que Gérard avait sur sa fille.

Il n’est pas là pour s’interroger sur les possibles relations que le père et la fille ont pu ou non entretenir. Il est là pour sauver tous ceux qu’il aime. Et qui sait qui il sauvera d’autre dans le processus ? Deucalion ne deviendra jamais aveugle, ce qui veut dire qu’il ne tuera pas toute sa meute, ne poussera pas Ennis et Kali à faire de même. Si Kali ne tue pas sa meute, Jennifer ne deviendra pas le Darach. Si Jennifer ne devient pas le Darach… Il ne peut pas faire toute la liste des personnes qui seront sauvées, mais il va y en avoir un bon paquet. Il peut même y inclure toutes les victimes du Nogitsune. Et puis d’autre encore avant ça. Mais Stiles ne veut pas y penser. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de s’attarder sur ces morts-là ? Parce qu’il va tout changer. Ce qui veut dire que Derek et lui ne finiront probablement jamais ensemble. Si ça se trouve, ils ne se connaîtront même pas. Mais parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Se re-concentrant, il continue de lire. Il découvre d’autres faits plus que perturbants sur les Argent, mais ne s’y attarde pas, parce que ce n’est pas ce dont il a besoin.

Enfin, après presque deux heures de lecture, Stiles sait enfin où il doit aller et quand. Reposant le carnet à côté de lui, il s’empare des fioles et les vide une à une devant lui en un petit tas aussi compact que possible. Une fois ça fait, il s’empare de la dague, s’ouvre l’avant-bras sur toute la longueur et laisse coule son sang sur le tas. Puis il rajoute la fiole de sang. Ce sang appartient à Derek. Quand Stiles l’a vu faire, il lui a demandé s’il se sentait bien. Derek lui a simplement expliqué qu’il y a de nombreuses applications à du sang d’Alpha et qu’on n’était jamais trop prudent. Ça pouvait servir un jour. Comme pour les notes. À croire que le loup savait ce qui allait se passer. 

Stiles ferme les yeux et déclare à voix haute :

\- À qui m’entendra et répondra à ma requête. Aidez-moi à réparer le tort qui a été fait. Aidez-moi à réparer les erreurs du passé. Aidez-moi à changer ce qui doit l’être. J’en appelle à des forces qui me dépasse probablement, mais je vous en prie. Que le sang de mon Alpha mêlé au mien nous mènent à notre ennemi. Qui que vous soyez, aidez-moi à les sauver. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour les sauver. N’importe quoi. Votre prix sera le mien.

Tout en parlant, il garde fermement à l’esprit l’endroit et la date à laquelle il veut se rendre, en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ça fonctionne. Mais rien ne se passe. Il continue pendant de longues minutes et toujours rien.

Stiles rouvre les yeux, découragé, et sursaute quand il découvre une petite fille qui le fixe avec curiosité. Stiles cligne des yeux, surpris, et détaille la gamine. Elle a longs cheveux bruns, des yeux d’un noir chaleureux, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et des pommettes qui feraient pâlir d’envie un mannequin. Étrangement, presque sauvagement, il se dit que s’il ne savait pas mieux que ça, il dirait que la gamine est une Hale. Elle pourrait être la petite sœur de Derek et Cora sans le moindre problème, sauf qu’elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans et que Stiles sait que le plus jeune enfant de la famille de son amant était Sophia, le bébé d’Olivia et Peter. Entre Sophia qui n’avait qu’un an et Cora qui en avait 10, il n’y avait pas d’autre enfant. Il va ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’elle fait là quand une voix hurle soudain quelque part derrière lui :

\- TALIA !

Stiles fixe la gamine, la bouche ouverte comme un four. Sans tenir de la personne qui l’appelle derrière elle, la petite Talia lui rend son regard et lui dit d’un air un peu trop sérieux :

\- Maman dit toujours que lorsqu’on garde la bouche ouverte comme ça, c’est une invitation pour qu’on y mette un brocoli.

Elle fronce les sourcils, alors que Stiles fait claquer sa mâchoire dans sa précipitation à fermer la bouche.

\- Je crois qu’elle ne dit ça que parce qu’elle sait que je déteste les brocolis, ajoute la petite.

\- Talia Mathilde Hale ! Claque la voix et Stiles se retourne précipitamment pour voir un homme de haute taille s’avancer à grands pas vers eux.

L’homme – mais plus il s’avance, plus Stiles se dit qu’il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans – lui jette un regard, et un seul, avant de se transformer partiellement et de lui gronder dessus. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa dague, Stiles descend lentement et calmement de la souche et s’écarte de la gamine.

Il sait qu’il sent le loup-garou, le sang, l’aconit et probablement la poudre, et que c’est ce qui met le loup-garou qui lui fait face sur la défensive comme ça. Et un loup-garou qui estime être en danger n’a qu’une seule réaction. Il attaque pour se défendre. En plus, pour ajouter encore un peu plus de bordel à ce merdier, Stiles se tient trop près de la gamine. Il est vu comme une sérieuse menace.

Stiles détaille l’homme. Il est grand, plus grand que lui – et il n’est pas particulièrement petit avec son mètre quatre-vingts – doit bien peser trente kilos de plus que Stiles, trente kilos de muscles. Il a les cheveux d’un noir de jais qui ne sont pas s’en rappeler ceux de Derek et des yeux d’un jaune brillant.

Stiles se demande vaguement si, quand l’homme n’est pas transformé, il a les yeux de la même couleur que la petite Talia. Ce n’est pas impossible. Ils ont un air de famille qui indique un lien de parenté, même si Stiles doute que ce soit autre chose que le cousin ou le frère de la gamine. S’il se souvient bien du peu que Derek lui a dit sur sa famille, grand-père Hale est décédé en 1984.  Or si Stiles a réussi son coup – et on dirait que c’est le cas – il doit se trouver en 1975.

Cette pensée le fige.

Ébranlé, il regarde autour de lui. La forêt lui semble exactement la même. Pourtant, le corps de Deaton n’est plus là, il a devant lui Talia Hale, Alpha et mère de Laura, Derek et Cora, ça veut bien dire qu’il a voyagé dans le temps, non ? Il éclate soudain de rire, mais le son meurt dans sa gorge quand il se retrouve plaqué au sol par cent kilos de loup-garou en colère.

\- Oncle Frederick ! hurle Talia, affolée.

Mais l’homme ne l’écoute pas. Il est bien trop occupé à menacer Stiles, les crocs proches de la jugulaire du jeune homme et ses griffes perçant presque la peau au niveau de la cage thoracique, un peu trop proche de son cœur pour la tranquillité d’esprit de Stiles.

Il sait qu’il envahit le territoire de la meute, mais franchement, c’est une raison pour réagir comme ça ? Non. Surtout que Stiles doit sentir comme Derek et que… Oh, Stiles comprend soudain le problème. Il sent comme un loup de la meute Hale, mais ce loup n’étant pas encore né, Frederick doit croire à un subterfuge. Alors Stiles fait quelque chose qu’il n’a que très rarement fait. Il tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté, dévoilant sa gorge. Ça l’emmerde de se mettre dans cette position, parce que la seule personne pour qu’il l’est jamais été comme ça, c’est Derek et le contexte était totalement différent. Disons que lorsqu’il faisait ça, il restait rarement habillé plus de trente secondes, et n’allons pas plus, voulez-vous ? Stiles est un peu occupé là, il n’a pas le temps de vous détailler les relations sexuelles un peu perverses – ok, beaucoup – qu’il a pu avoir avec son amant.

Ça ne calme pas le loup-garou qui le menace. En fait, on dirait que ça l’énerve encore plus. Stiles décide que trop c’est trop. Il a appris à se défendre, merci à son père et à Derek qui l’ont entraîné. Et aussi à Chris, même si Stiles se passerait bien d’avoir reçu un apprentissage de chasseur. Pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher d’en être également un peu reconnaissant, parce que ça lui permet d’inverser la situation. D’un coup de reins, il se retrouve à califourchon sur le ventre de Frederick qui le regarde avec incrédulité, alors que Stiles presse sa lame contre la gorge soudain dévoilée du Lycan.

\- Je viens en paix, gronde Stiles. Ne m’oblige pas à te trancher la gorge. Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec la meute Hale quand elle voudra sa revanche, mais s’il le faut, je n’hésiterais pas.

L’homme semble l’étudier pendant quelques instants, puis redevient lentement humain. Stiles retient le halètement de douleur qui menace de s’échapper de sa gorge quand il croise les orbes verts si semblables à ceux de Derek.

\- Que veux-tu, chasseur ? demande l’homme avec hargne.

Stiles, crispé, enfonce légèrement sa lame dans le cou du loup.

\- Ne m’insulte pas, prévient-il. J’en porte peut-être l’odeur, mais je ne suis pas un chasseur.

Puis, après une légère pause, Stiles ajoute :

\- Pas au sens où tu l’entends en tout cas.

Stiles se relève d’un mouvement fluide dont il n’est pas peu fier. Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il lui a fallu pour apprendre à se mouvoir sans se casser la figure dès qu’il y a une branche sur le sol ? Non ? Des années ! Alors maintenant qu’il n’est plus aussi godiche que Bella Swan, il le montre à la moindre occasion. Il fait ce qu’il veut et peut, ok ?

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à la meute Hale, explique Stiles avec toute la sincérité dont il est capable. En réalité, je suis là pour chasser un ennemi de ma propre meute.

Frederick se relève et va ostensiblement se poster devant Talia qui a assisté à l’échange avec des yeux exorbités. Stiles roule les siens, dans une parfaite imitation de son amant et soupire.

\- Je ne vais rien faire à l’héritière de ta meute, crache-t-il avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Pour un homme qui dit ne pas être un chasseur et ne pas être après ma meute, tu en sais un peu trop sur nous, déclare Frederick.

Alors oui, Stiles a peut-être fait une erreur. Il n’aurait pas dû indiquer qu’il savait que Talia est l’Alpha en devenir, mais franchement, il a autre chose en tête que de ménager des susceptibilités.

\- Frederick Hale, de la meute Hale, fils de Dylwin et Siwan Hale poussés à quitter le pays de Galles à cause de chasseurs de la famille Argent, grogne Stiles. Si je voulais du mal à ta famille, je ne serais pas ici, désarmé ou presque, et encore moins encore couvert du sang de ma propre meute. Tout ce que je veux, c’est venger les miens. Alors de deux choses l’une, ou tu me laisses quitter cette saloperie de forêt ou je passe en force. Compris ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demande Frederick alors que Talia tire sur la manche du t-shirt de son oncle pour attirer son attention.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, déclare simplement Stiles.

Comme s’il allait dire « Je viens du futur et je vais buter Gérard Argent parce qu’il a tué toute ma meute dont faisait partie Derek et Cora, les enfants de Talia. Oui, les enfants de la gamine de dix ans qui est juste derrière toi là. » Il est impulsif, pas stupide. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer et il est trop occupé pour ça. Il a un timing serré.

Même si en réalité, il a tout le temps du monde. Il va tuer Gérard, c’est vrai, mais il a trois ans pour le faire s’il en a envie. Il peut prendre son temps. Mais il ne le fera pas. La vengeance et la colère lui brûlent les veines et le cœur. Il veut voir le vieux crever. Désormais, il ne vit plus que pour ça.

Talia continue de tirer sur le bas du t-shirt de son oncle, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci lui jette un regard noir, manifestement agacé d’être interrompu.

\- Quoi ? s’énerve-t-il. Talia, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas interrompre les adultes quand ils parlent !

\- Mais il sent un peu comme moi, répond presque timidement la gamine.

Stiles ne cache pas sa surprise. Certes, il sait qu’elle n’a que dix ans ou à peu près, mais il avait d’elle l’image d’une femme à la personnalité forte et au caractère inflexible et dominateur. Il le faut bien pour avoir été l’Alpha qu’elle était. Seulement, la gamine qu’il a devant lui est trop sérieuse et un peu timide. Ça ne colle pas. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu’elle change comme ça ? La charge d’Alpha est-elle donc si lourde à porter ?

Il n’a pas vu ce genre de changement chez Scott, mais maintenant qu’il y pense, Derek a subi quelque chose de similaire. Pas quand il est devenu Alpha, mais quand il est redevenu un Bêta après avoir sauvé sa sœur, le jeune Hale était plus doux, moins enclin à la colère et la violence. Ou alors ça venait juste du fait qu’il guérissait, au moins un peu, de ce que les Argent lui avaient fait subir. Comment savoir ? Stiles ne l’a jamais connu que lorsque des merdes arrivaient à son amant.

Puis Stiles s’attarde sur ce que Talia vient de dire, pendant que Frederick lui jette un coup d’œil suspicieux. Oui il doit sentir un peu comme elle, puisqu’il porte l’odeur de Derek qui tient la sienne de sa mère, où en tout cas de ses parents. Donc en fait, oui Stiles sent un peu comme Talia. Ça doit être légèrement perturbant et réfléchir à toutes les implications de cet état de fait menace de lui coller la migraine.

\- Talia, gronde l’oncle en levant la main.

Stiles ne sait pas ce que le loup-garou va faire. Il pourrait vouloir caresser les cheveux de sa nièce ou l’envoyer bouler plus loin, dans un geste de colère. Stiles ne réfléchit pas, n’analyse pas sa réaction. Il agit juste. D’une course fluide, il se place entre les deux et plante son couteau dans le ventre de Frederick.

\- Ne la touche pas ou je décore le Nemeton avec tes boyaux ! menace-t-il.

\- Tu vois, c’est un ami ! s’écrit Talia en se mettant à côté de son oncle pour le soutenir, pendant que d’un geste sûr, elle retire la dague de son abdomen.

Stiles remarque alors qu’il lui manque deux incisives et doit se retenir de lui rendre son sourire, tellement il la trouve adorable. Il secoue la tête. Il n’est pas là pour faire ami-ami avec la meute Hale des années 70. Il a un but et rien ne l’en détournera. S’accroupissant, il fixe Frederick et déclare sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- Je vais tuer Gérard Argent et rien n’y personne ne m’en empêchera, compris ?

\- Si tu fais ça, halète Frederick, tous les Argent se vengeront sur tous les loups-garous qu’ils croiseront.

\- Pas s’ils sont sûrs que l’assassin est un humain, contre Stiles en se relevant et s’éloignant. Et je vais rendre ce fait plus que clair. Quand j’en aurai terminé avec lui, les Argent se lanceront à la recherche d’un humain qui n’existera pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous ceux et celles qui aiment, suivent commentent (ou non) cette fic JE VOUS AIME ^^
> 
> Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je poste en avance - oui bon un jour d'avance, pas de quoi pavoiser (ta gueule la petite voix) - et comme vous pouvez le remarquez, je suis extatique, mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, ce qui est très nul!!!!!
> 
> En revanche, je peux vous dire que je serais à la Y/Con, une convention LGBT, spécialisée dans l'homo-romance le 12 et 13 Novembre à Paris. Sérieux, venez, ça va être trop cool et le pass week end est à 15e, c'est limite donné. Je vous en dirais plus fin Octobre sur un des chapitres de cette fic ou début Novembre sur une de mes nombreuses autres fics en attente ;)
> 
> BONNE LECTURE!!!!

Repérer Gérard Argent dans la Beacon Hills de 1975 est relativement facile. Trop facile en vérité. Stiles trouve ça hautement suspect, alors il observe pendant quelques jours.

En réalité, il espionne.

Gérard travaille comme professeur au lycée de Beacon Hills. Comme quoi, quand il a remplacé le principal pendant l’affaire du Kanima, ce n’était pas juste pour tuer des loups-garous. C’est en tout cas ce que Stiles se dit.

Il change d’avis quand il découvre que cinq des enfants Hale vont au lycée. Et qu’il est le prof des cinq. Stiles doit trouver un moyen d’approcher l’homme sans être trop suspect. Et quoi de mieux que de se faire passer pour un élève ? Seulement, pour ça, il faut qu’il ait des papiers en règles.

Par chance, il sait exactement où en trouver. L’avantage, ou l’inconvénient, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, c’est qu’il est assez facile d’obtenir de nouveaux papiers. La démarche est même extrêmement simple. Vous allez dans un cimetière, vous cherchez la tombe d’un bébé né à peu près la même année que vous, ou celle que vous souhaitez dans le cas de Stiles. Une fois que vous avez le nom et la date de naissance, il suffit de chercher celui des parents et de demander un extrait d’acte de naissance à la mairie. Le pire, ou le mieux, encore ce satané point de vue, c’est que personne ne vous demande de pièce d’identité pour vérifier que c’est bien votre acte. Du moment que vous connaissez le nom des parents, on vous donne ce que vous voulez.

Stiles se rend donc dans le cimetière de Beacon Hills et trouve quatre tombes avec des dates de naissance qui lui conviennent. Les enfants sont tous nés dans l’année 1958. Ça lui fait très bizarre de choisir cette année-là, mais il veut avoir 17 ans, presque 18, afin d’être sûr d’être dans la classe de sa cible. Une fois les noms et les dates notées, il va à la bibliothèque et consulte les microfilms des journaux locaux pour en apprendre un maximum sur les familles.

Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait l’impression de marcher sur les tombes de ces enfants. En l’occurrence, il ne s’en soucie pas. La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit. Il n’est pas loin de s’arracher les cheveux, parce que si vous saviez ce qu’internet lui manque à cet instant. Avec un ordinateur, il aurait trouvé toutes les informations dont il avait besoin en quelques minutes. Là, il y passe quatre heures pour découvrir que trois des enfants sont en réalité des filles. Non, mais qui a l’idée d’appeler sa fille Dylan ou Robin ou encore Cameron ? Le dernier est bien un petit garçon qui n’a vécu que neuf jours, naissant le 17 décembre pour quitter cette terre le 26 décembre 1958. Et si le décès de l’enfant a droit à une page complète dans le journal de ce jour-là, ce n’est pas seulement parce qu’il est survenu le lendemain de Noël, mais parce qu’il a été assassiné avec toute sa famille. Stiles plisse les yeux en lisant le long article. La famille s’est retrouvée prise au piège dans la maison sans que les inspecteurs de la police ne comprennent comment. Puis un incendie s’est déclaré, tuant tout le monde. Vous aussi, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

C’est certainement une mauvaise idée de choisir ce petit garçon-là. Il devrait aller chercher dans un autre cimetière, mais si ce que Stiles suspecte est la réalité, ne serait-ce pas encore plus jouissif de se présenter en classe et de regarder Gérard essayer de rester maître de lui-même ? Oh, Stiles sait très bien que le chasseur ne pâlira pas, il ne se décomposera pas. Mais il va bouillir en pensant avoir raté un de ces sales chiens, et rien que pour ça, Stiles rit.

 C’est comme ça qu’en quatre jours Stiles obtient les papiers qui font de lui William Lancaster. Il passe ces quatre jours d’attente dans un petit hôtel qui ne paye pas de mine, mais qui est très propre. Comment fait-il pour payer ? Vous vous souvenez de la liste des créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills que des assassins tuaient pour de l’argent ? Oui ? Parfait. Vous vous souvenez de l’argent qui servait à payer tout ce petit monde ? Eh bien disons qu’il se pourrait qu’il se soit servi au passage. Seulement pour les cas d’urgence et si ça, ce n’est pas une urgence, il ne sait pas ce qu’il vous faut. Et puis franchement, Peter étant à Eichen House, il ne s’est jamais rendu compte qu’il lui manquait 500 000 dollars. Et même si l’aîné des Hale s’en était rendu compte, vous croyez vraiment que sachant ce que Stiles en fait, Peter lui en voudrait ?

Il faut quand même presque deux semaines à Stiles pour obtenir tout ce dont il a besoin. Il se loue un appartement auprès d’une personne peu recommandable, parce qu’il n’a pas encore « légalement 18 ans », écrit une fausse lettre de son père afin d’expliquer pourquoi personne n’accompagne « William » pour l’inscrire et se rend enfin au lycée. La secrétaire est exactement la même que celle de son époque, à ceci près qu’elle a 40 ans de moins. Quelque part, c’est déprimant. Cette femme ne quittera jamais Beacon Hills, ne se mariera jamais et n’aura jamais d’enfants. Pourtant, quand Stiles entre dans le bureau, elle parle avec excitation d’un jeune homme qu’elle vient de rencontrer. Même si Stiles aimerait faire quelque chose, il n’est pas là pour ça. Rien ne le détournera de son chemin.

Il s’avance lentement vers le bureau de la secrétaire et lui sourit un peu timidement. À son époque – et il a l’impression d’être un vieux de 90 ans quand il dit ça, alors qu’en réalité, il n’est même pas encore né techniquement parlant – Mademoiselle Burns a tendance à prendre sous son aile les élèves qu’elle sent en détresse ou trop stressés. Espérons que ça ne lui soit pas venu avec les années.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement. Nous venons d’emménager et je voudrais m’inscrire s’il vous plaît.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, regarde un peu partout dans le bureau, même s’il est évident que Stiles est seul.

\- Où sont tes parents, mon grand ? demande-t-elle d’une voix pleine de compassion.

Stiles ne pousse pas de soupir de soulagement, parce que la partie n’est pas encore gagnée, même si la secrétaire est exactement telle qu’il s’en souvient.

\- Euh, mes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés, explique-t-il d’une voix un peu blessée. Papa a encore des affaires à régler et maman… Maman n’est pas bien.

Il essaye de montrer toute la douleur qu’il peut dans ses yeux, se faisant passer pour un jeune adolescent négligé par ses parents. En faisant ça, il veut qu’on le laisse tranquille et surtout, qu’on ne lui pose pas trop de questions. Quand il sera temps de fournir un dossier scolaire qu’il n’a évidemment pas, il pourra toujours dire que c’est son père qui s’en occupe. Et comme ça, il pourrait répondre qu’« il est extrêmement occupé, il a dû oublier. Je lui redirai quand je l’aurai au téléphone. Mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera. » tout ça sur un ton plein de défiance, comme s’il n’avait besoin de personne, mais donnant bien l’impression d’être abandonné par sa propre famille.

\- Je vois, répond mademoiselle Burns sur un ton pincé. Eh bien nous allons nous occuper de tout ça nous même, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Merci, souffle-t-il, faussement reconnaissant.

Il passe l’heure suivante à remplir tous les papiers nécessaires pour son inscription, promet de dire à son père qu’il doit faire parvenir le dossier scolaire de son fils dans les plus brefs délais et récupère son emploi du temps et la combinaison de son nouveau casier. Par comble d’ironie, c’est exactement le même que celui qu’il avait en 2013, dans sa dernière année de lycée. Il s’y rend en vérifiant son emploi du temps. Mademoiselle Burns lui a dit qu’il commencerait sa nouvelle année en classe de Terminale le lendemain matin et, par un heureux hasard – mais Stiles n’y croit plus depuis longtemps –, son premier cours est justement celui de Gérard. Un lent sourire presque cruel étire les lèvres de Stiles.

Quand Stiles arrive au lycée à 7 heures 15, il est l’un des premiers et il l’a fait exprès. Il a envie de traîner un peu, voir si le lycée est différent de celui qu’il connaît et surtout, il espère tomber « inopinément » sur Gérard.

Au lieu du chasseur, il se retrouve plaqué à son casier par un loup-garou en colère. Un Hale bien évidemment, sinon ce n’est pas drôle. Et pour ajouter encore à l’humour de la situation – notez l’ironie, je vous prie – c’est Frederick qui lui grogne dessus. Stiles reste très calme et se permet même le luxe de sourire au loup-garou.

\- Ton Alpha serait tellement fier de toi, s’il te voyait, susurre-t-il.

Si Frederick se recule, ce n’est pas à cause de la menace à peine voilée, mais simplement parce que le gamin qui lui fait face ne sent absolument pas la peur. En réalité, il ne sent rien du tout, à part sa meute. Mais aucune de ses émotions ne ressort dans son odeur corporelle et c’est extrêmement perturbant.

Quand le loup plonge son regard dans celui de l’humain, il ne voit rien dedans, comme s’il était mort ou une espèce de robot sans rien pour l’animer à part la vengeance.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? veut-il savoir.

Stiles sourit un peu ironiquement.

\- Je viens en cours, répond-il. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d’autre dans un lycée ? T’es une lumière toi, dis donc.

Frederick fronce les sourcils. Cet humain l’agace, principalement parce que peu importe ce que l’humain dit, son rythme cardiaque ne change pas. Sauf que ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne ment pas, seulement qu’il est doué à ça.

\- Tu me prends pour un con ? gronde-t-il.

\- Si je dis non, tu vas entendre le mensonge, ricane l’humain. Restes-en dehors de mon chemin. Je ne suis pas là pour toi ou ta famille, ne m’oblige pas à changer d’avis.

En réalité, c’est une menace creuse. Stiles ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à la famille Hale. Il a bien trop à perdre pour faire une connerie de ce genre-là, mais ça, Frederick n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Un problème, messieurs ? fait une voix à côté d’eux.

Les deux sursautent. Frederick parce qu’il était tellement concentré sur l’humain qu’il n’a pas entendu un prof arriver et Stiles, parce qu’il n’a pas encore officiellement commencé dans ce lycée que, déjà, il se fait remarquer. Stiles tourne la tête pour voir qui est intervenu et il a besoin de toute la force de sa volonté pour que sa mâchoire ne s’écrase pas au sol d’étonnement.

Le professeur qui vient de les interrompre n’est autre que Gérard Argent, mais un Gérard bien différent de celui qu’il a connu. Déjà, il a des cheveux. Ça ne devrait pas choquer Stiles et c’est pourtant le cas. Gérard a des cheveux plus que fournis qu’il coiffe en arrière à grand renfort de Bento.

Gérard enlève la cigarette qu’il a au bec et repose sa question :

\- J’ai dit : un problème, messieurs ?

Stiles saute aussitôt sur l’opportunité qui s’offre à lui.

\- Absolument pas, professeur euh…

Stiles fait semblant de ne pas savoir le nom de Gérard, parce que le contraire serait plus qu’étonnant quand même.

\- Argent, répond obligeamment Gérard.

\- Professeur Argent, continue Stiles avec un sourire nonchalant. Juste une divergence d’opinion sur ma douche matinale. Apparemment, mon odeur corporelle est offensante pour ce jeune homme.

Gérard soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Déguerpissez d’ici, Frederick Hale, aboie-t-il. Ne m’obligez pas à appeler votre père.

La menace a l’air suffisante pour que le loup-garou se sauve sans demander son reste.

\- Faudra que je me souvienne de ça, murmure Stiles avant de se retrouver à nouveau plaqué à la porte de son casier. C’est comme ça que vous accueillez tous les nouveaux dans ce lycée ? En les brutalisant ?

Gérard ne tient pas compte de sa question et rapproche son visage du sien.

\- Si ton odeur le dérange, c’est soit que tu es un chasseur, soit un cabot, fait Gérard, sans se soucier de passer pour un fou au cas où il se trompe. Alors ? insiste-t-il quand Stiles ne répond pas assez vite à son goût.

\- Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, crache Stiles. Tu te souviens, Gérard ? Il était où ton code quand tu as tué ma famille ?

Oui, Stiles est conscient qu’il joue un jeu dangereux. S’il ne joue pas finement, ce soir, il peut être mort et c’est juste hors de question.

Gérard a juste un sourire ravi et cruel.

\- Un cabot, c’est bien ce que je pensais.

Stiles lui rend son sourire, sort un petit couteau de sa poche et s’entaille un doigt avant de le mettre sous le nez du patriarche Argent, l’obligeant presque à loucher.

\- T’es sûr de ça, connard ? demande Stiles quand la petite plaie ne se referme pas.

D’une secousse, Stiles se défait de la poigne de Gérard, rajuste son sac sur son dos et s’éloigne tranquillement dans le couloir en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- À tout à l’heure, Professeur Argent.

Stiles va se réfugier aux toilettes le temps de se calmer. Il ne doit pas perdre de vue son objectif. Et même s’il a une mission principale, il peut peut-être arranger d’autres petites choses en passant. Un peu comme dans un jeu vidéo. Vous devez détruire l’ennemi, mais si en route vous arrivez à dézinguer le groupe de mercenaires qui terrorise le monde, vous obtenez des points bonus et de meilleures armes.

C’est ce qu’il va faire ici. Certes, Gérard est son objectif principal, mais s’il la joue correctement, Stiles peut changer tellement de choses. Arranger tellement de choses. Ne venez pas lui parler de l’effet papillon, il s’en moque. Peu lui importe que les battements d’ailes d’un papillon en Asie puissent provoquer un raz de marée au Japon. Oui, ce qu’il va faire va avoir des conséquences. De graves conséquences, certainement. Mais il s’en moque. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu’il a vécu. Après Peter en Alpha, Jackson en Kanima, Lydia la Banshee, la meute d’Alphas, le Darach, Kate et les Berserkers et Théo, Stiles est prêt à prendre tout ce qui pourra leur arriver après les changements.

Un peu plus confiant, le jeune homme s’observe quelques instants dans le miroir. C’est quelque chose qu’il évite de faire, parce que voir son regard vide lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. Le Nogitsune était ainsi, les yeux sombres et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Vide de toute émotion. C’est Théo qui serait content, lui qui cherchait à retrouver The Void. Il aura suffi que Stiles perde toute sa meute pour que ça arrive.

Carrant les épaules, il quitte son refuge et tombe aussitôt sur une brochette de Hale qui l’attendent. Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne va donc jamais s’arrêter ?! Stiles en a assez. Mais alors, vraiment assez. Lui, tout ce qu’il veut c’est dézinguer Gérard, si possible dans la douleur pour le vieux et c’est tout. Mais non, la meute Hale a l’air bien décidée à l’en empêcher et autant il aimerait comprendre pourquoi, autant ça le gonfle.

\- Quoi ? aboie-t-il en les fixant d’un regard mauvais.

Il ne prête aucune attention aux 4 qu’il ne connaît pas, se concentrant sur Frederick.

\- Tu ne peux pas t’en prendre à Gérard ! siffle le loup.

\- Essaye de m’en empêcher pour voir, rétorque sèchement Stiles. Je me fiche de la meute Hale, si je dois tous vous tuer pour arriver à mes fins, ça ne me pose aucun problème. La seule qui doit absolument rester en vie dans votre famille, c’est Talia. Les autres, vous pouvez tous crever, pour ce que j’en ai à foutre.

Frederick recule, saisi par la sincérité dans le ton de l’humain et par la résolution qui se lit sur son visage. Il ne fait aucun doute que le nouveau se fiche des conséquences de ses actes et qu’il est même prêt à faire beaucoup de dommages collatéraux pour parvenir à ses fins.

Stiles se défait de la poigne du loup – il ne peut s’empêcher de se dire que Derek se moquerait de son oncle pour la facilité avec laquelle un humain peut lui échapper, mais repousse fermement cette pensée – et s’apprête à s’éloigner lorsque la seule fille de la fratrie Hale lui parle.

\- Tu fais partie d’une meute, dit-elle simplement.

Stiles la regarde pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange et recule presque d’un pas. La jeune fille doit avoir quinze ou seize ans et est le portrait craché de Cora. S’il avait eu le moindre doute sur l’affiliation de son ex-petite amie, il se serait envolé à cet instant. Il se reprend rapidement. Avec les loups-garous, la moindre émotion peut se transformer en arme contre lui et il n’a pas l’intention de donner des munitions aux jeunes qui le considèrent déjà comme une menace assez sérieuse pour s’en prendre à lui au lycée.

\- Ouais. Et alors ?

\- Il leur est arrivé quoi ? veut savoir un autre.

Stiles soupire, mais explique succinctement. Il sent que s’il ne le fait pas, il les aura sur le dos tout le temps de son passage dans cette foutue époque.

\- Ils ont brûlé la famille de mon… De Derek, puis sont venus finir le travail des années plus tard. Contents ? Je peux y aller maintenant ? Je n’ai pas envie d’arriver en retard à mon premier cours. Le professeur Argent ne serait pas content, conclut-il avec un rictus.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller dans son cours ! s’affole Frederick.

\- Ah ouais ? ricane Stiles. Et qui va m’en empêcher ? Toi ? Ça ne t’a pas franchement réussi la dernière fois.

\- Tu m’as juste pris par surprise, c’est tout, ronchonne le jeune loup.

Stiles ricane et s’éloigne. À sa plus grande surprise, le sosie de Cora lui emboîte le pas et passe son bras sous le sien.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? demande-t-il, incrédule.

\- Je fais ta connaissance, réplique-t-elle. C’est quelque chose qui se fait entre personnes civilisées. Tu devrais essayer. Je m’appelle Cecilia et toi ?

\- William, répond-il, juste pour voir.

\- Mensonge, chantonne-t-elle avec un rictus, comme si elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu’il vient de faire.

Il soupire fortement avant de répondre.

\- Stiles. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?

\- Nan, répond Cécilia. Je te tiens, je te garde. Je crois que je t’aime bien. On pourrait être de très grands amis dès que tu m’auras dit ce qu’est un Stiles.

Stiles commence à se dire qu’il n’aime pas cette gamine trop sûre d’elle. Elle pourrait lui rappeler Lydia, mais elle n’a pas le charme de son amie et surtout, si elle pense pouvoir lui arracher des informations de cette façon, elle se goure complètement. D’un mouvement leste, il se dégage de son emprise et la plaque à un mur, la main sur sa gorge.

\- Écoute moi bien, gamine, gronde-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite. Je me fous de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu veux. Ne t’approche plus de moi, compris ?

Elle pousse un couinement que Stiles prend pour une réponse affirmative. Il la lâche et s’éloigne sans un regard en arrière. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait peut-être vu Gérard l’observer depuis l’angle du couloir et le fixer d’un air spéculatif.

OoOoO

Les deux heures de cours qui suivent ne se passent pas du tout comme Stiles l’avait prévu. Gérard l’observe oui, mais pas comme le jeune homme avait imaginé qu’il le ferait. On dirait plutôt qu’il l’évalue. Même son faux nom n’a pas fait tiquer le vieux. À croire qu’il s’en fout, ou alors il ne se souvient pas d’une des très nombreuses familles qu’il a certainement décimées. Allez savoir avec lui... Stiles rumine et cherche un nouveau plan en commençant à rassembler ses affaires, lorsque Gérard l’interpelle.

\- Monsieur Lancaster, je peux vous voir un instant, s’il vous plaît ?

Pour un peu, Stiles l’enverrait bouler. Gérard n’a jamais été aussi poli avec lui et ça le fait flipper à mort. Il sait que le chasseur prépare quelque chose, mais sans toutes les cartes en main, il ne peut pas savoir ce que c’est. Ça le stresse.

\- Monsieur ? fait Stiles en s’approchant du bureau de l’enseignant.

\- Il me semble que vous venez d’arriver en ville, déclare Gérard, et que vous êtes seul, n’est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répond prudemment Stiles.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? propose le plus vieux.

Ça sent l’arnaque ça, non ? Pourtant, Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de se dire que c’est peut-être l’occasion idéale. Peut-être qu’il pourra tuer Gérard le soir même. Cette pensée le rend extatique, mais il garde cette émotion enfermée profondément en lui, pour n’en rien montrer.

\- Je vous ai aperçu tout à l’heure avec les cabots, explique Gérard. Je dois dire qu’au début, j’ai pensé que vous étiez un humain appartenant à une meute, vous l’avez même confirmé, mais ce que j’ai vu m’a fait comprendre mon erreur. Dites-moi, quelle famille de chasseurs vous a entraîné ?

Stiles reste aussi impassible que possible. Il n’avait pas prévu ce cas de figure, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n’est probablement pas plus mal que le vieux le pense chasseur. Ça pourrait lui ouvrir des portes qu’il aurait dû enfoncer, autrement.

\- Les Calavera, répond-il un peu au pif.

Il croise juste les doigts pour que Gérard ne les connaisse pas et n’aille pas vérifier.

\- Je vois, répond simplement le chasseur, et Stiles ne sait pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. 19 heures, ce soir. Ma femme fait son célèbre gratin de courgettes, vous m’en direz des nouvelles.

L’homme lui tend un papier, certainement son adresse, et Stiles le prend un peu au radar. Qui aurait cru qu’un connard comme Gérard puisse montrer autant de fierté sur la cuisine de son épouse ? Pas lui en tout cas. Ça ne lui semblait pas être son genre et, pourtant, on ne peut se tromper sur la lueur dans ses yeux et l’émotion dans sa voix. Le vieux cinglé est raide dingue de sa femme et n’hésite pas à le montrer. Voilà qui casse un peu l’image de l’homme assoiffé de sang Lycan. Ça ne change rien pour Stiles, mais quand même, ça le met mal à l’aise et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident majeur. Les Bêtas de la meute Hale le laissent tranquille, à part les regards mauvais qu’ils lui lancent en le croisant dans les couloirs, et les professeurs ne sont pas tous des sadiques comme Harris, ce qui est plus que parfait.

Le fait qu’il ait fini le lycée dans son époque et qu’il soit en deuxième année à l’université donne à Stiles un avantage non négligeable. Il répond assez facilement à toutes les questions qui lui sont posées et n’est pas loin de passer pour un petit génie. Ou un tricheur, selon qui le pense. En même temps, il n’est pas là pour se faire des amis, et si les autres élèves veulent le détester, grand bien leur fasse. Stiles s’en fiche royalement.

Il aurait quand même dû prévoir qu’en tant que petit nouveau, on voudrait le mettre au pas et lui faire connaître les us et coutumes du coin. Pas la peine de les prévenir que Jackson lui a déjà appris qu’il est tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire lycéenne, personne ne l’écouterait. En tout cas, les quatre malabars qui l’attendent à la sortie ne l’écouteront pas. Ce qui lui fait dire ça ? Oh, une intuition. Et aussi le fait qu’il soit traîné sur le côté du lycée, à l’abri des regards.

\- Salut les gars, dit-il avec son plus beau sarcasme. Un souci ?

\- Je pense qu’il faut qu’on t’explique comment fonctionne les choses ici, dit malabar #1.

\- Ouais, ajoute malabar #2. T’as l’air de croire qu’on apprécie les petits premiers de la classe dans le coin.

\- Je vois ce que c’est, soupire Stiles. Parce que je réponds aux questions, vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur pour rivaliser. Les gars, y a aucune compétition ici. Oui, je suis doué en classe, mais les populaires et les sportifs, c’est vous. Moi, personne ne me regarde, alors que tous les yeux sont braqués sur vous.

Oui, il est juste en train de les traiter de muscles sans cervelle que tout le monde veut pour leur physique et que, sans ça, ils ne seraient rien. Mais chut, n’allez pas leur dire, Stiles pense que les malabars n’ont pas compris sa subtilité.

\- On dirait qu’on a pas besoin de mettre les points sur les i, constate avec satisfaction malabar #1.

\- Ni les barres sur les t ou les queues dans les q, ne peut s’empêcher de conclure Stiles avec sarcasme.

Oh oh, il se rend compte trop tard qu’il aurait dû se taire. Les quatre malabars qui allaient visiblement le laisser partir se retournent vers lui comme un seul homme, le regard brûlant de haine.

\- Espèce de suceur de bites de merde ! crache le numéro 3.

Euh, se dit Stiles. Va falloir qu’on m’explique comment ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion que j’aime les queues. Il repense à ce qu’il a dit et, ok, il met un peu de temps à comprendre, surtout qu’un poing entre violemment en contact avec sa pommette, mais visiblement sa remarque sur les queues dans les q est passée pour une tentative de drague.

Même si Stiles a été entraîné par les meilleurs, sans armes et à quatre contre un, il ne fait pas le poids. Il arrive à placer quelques bons horions, mais finit rapidement au sol, ses quatre agresseurs autour de lui, essayant de le tuer à coups de pieds dans la tête et les côtes. Stiles tente de protéger tout ce qu’il peut, mais encore une fois, il ne fait pas le poids. La dernière chose dont il se souvienne avant de s’évanouir, c’est l’image de la semelle d’une botte qui se rapproche à vitesse grand V de son visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouh le vilain cliff, il est moche celui-là  
> *vérifie son fichier*  
> Y a des cliff dans tous les chapitres!!!! Oui même celui juste avant l'épilogue!!!! *sadique on*  
> A la semaine prochaine ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey comment ça va bien? Moi bof bof, malade, mais bon c'est de saison parait-il ^^
> 
> Deux choses importantes à vous dire. L'une qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic et la deuxième oui :D
> 
> Certains et certaines d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué la disparition du Club Fantasy. C'EST NORMAL donc on ne s'inquiète pas. Pas besoin de hurler au scandale. Surtout si c'est pour en parler dans votre coin sans venir me voir ;) CF reviendra, probablement aux alentours de Juin 2017, oui c'est loin, mais il y a une excellente raison à ça. Laquelle? Vous verrez bien ;) ("Oh la Connasse!!!" Je vous ai entendu :p )
> 
> Ensuite, je vous mets ma Time Line pour cette fic, vous vous y retrouverez peut-être un peu plus :D
> 
> Time Line Personnelle (sachant que les dates que je donne pour l'incendie, Derek, Stiles et la clique sont canons. C'est à dire que c'est confirmé par Jeff Davies lui-même. Sauf pour Allison, qui a un an de plus et Boyd et Erica qui ont un an de moins dans la série ^^)
> 
> Incendie Hale : 2006
> 
> Naissance
> 
> Derek : 1991
> 
> Laura : 1989
> 
> Talia : 1965
> 
> Chris : 1963
> 
> Kate : 1978
> 
> Gérard : 1943
> 
> Peter : 1977
> 
> Stiles et la clique : 1996
> 
>  
> 
> Pas de Dread Doctors, mais tout le reste oui

Quand Stiles se réveille, il est dans un lit, mais n’est pas dans un lit d’hôpital. Il a souvent été dans un lit de ce genre et il peut dire la différence. À son avis, les lits médicaux n’ont pas dû beaucoup évolué en 40 ans et il est impossible que le matelas moelleux qui supporte son corps perclus de douleur en soit un.

Ouvrant précautionneusement un œil, il constate que même s’il n’est pas dans un hôpital, il est quand même dans une chambre aux murs d’une blancheur surnaturelle. Il n’y a rien qui puisse lui donner une quelconque indication sur le lieu où il se trouve. Pas de tableau, pas de photo, rien de rien. Même pas une fenêtre. On dirait une chambre en sous-sol. Cette pensée crispe Stiles, parce qu’en fait, il se dit que ça doit être exactement ça. Il est dans un sous-sol, à la merci d’il ne sait qui.

\- Je vois que tu te réveilles enfin, commente une voix féminine à sa gauche.

Stiles se tourne pour regarder la femme qui a parlé. S’il avait une arme, il lui tirerait une balle entre les deux yeux sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Et il ne s’en sentirait absolument pas coupable, malgré le gros ventre de femme sur le point d’accoucher qu’elle porte. Elle ressemble trop à Kate Argent pour qu’il en ressente le moindre regret ou remord.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il avec agressivité, alors même qu’il le sait.

Il est en présence de Rebecca, la mère de Kate – que cette salope rôtisse en enfer – et il n’en est pas très heureux.

\- Je suis Rebecca, la femme de Gérard, lui dit-elle sur un ton extrêmement doux.

Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à l’image qu’il se faisait d’elle. Étant qui elle est, sachant qui sont son mari et sa fille, Stiles s’attendait à découvrir une femme froide, dangereuse et cynique, peut-être un peu sanguinaire. Vous voyez Victoria Argent ? Ben la même, mais en pire. Au lieu de ça, il rencontre un genre de petite femme toute douce et gentille, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance et reste à son chevet pendant qu’il est inconscient. Une vraie Florence Nightingale.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi je n’ai pas plus mal que ça ? questionne-t-il encore, étonné de ne pas souffrir le martyre.

Il a mal oui, mais c’est supportable. Ça ne devrait pas l’être.

\- Mon époux t’a donné du sang d’Alpha, répond-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux. Que veut-elle dire par « il t’a donné du sang d’Alpha » ? C’est quoi encore ce nouveau délire ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? fait-il en commençant à sortir du lit, avant de vite se remettre sous les couvertures.

C’est qu’il est à poil là-dessous, vous comprenez. Et peu importe que cette femme ait l’âge d’être sa mère ou sa grand-mère, elle n’en a pas l’air pour l’instant et, en plus, jamais au grand jamais il ne sera vu à poil par une personne de la famille Argent !

\- Mon mari a décidé que le meilleur moyen de vous empêcher de nous quitter avant d’être complètement guéri, était de vous prendre tous vos vêtements, explique Rebecca. Je n’étais pas d’accord, parce que je suis sûre que vous êtes un jeune homme bien élevé qui ne partirait pas sans au moins remercier vos hôtes. J’ai raison, n’est-ce pas ?

Stiles retire tout ce qu’il a dit sur la douceur et la gentillesse de ce serpent perfide. Elle est encore plus douée que Victoria ou Kate. Parce que Rebecca use de l’arme secrète fatale à toute personne qui a eu une mère comme celle de Stiles. Claudia n’était pas à cheval sur beaucoup de choses – elle ne l’obligeait pas à finir ses légumes et se moquait qu’il range sa chambre ou non – mais s’il y a bien une chose pour laquelle elle ne laissait passer aucun manquement, c’était les bonnes manières et la politesse. Rebecca vient de trouver son point faible.

Il va se faire assassiner par une femme enceinte parce qu’il est bien élevé. C’est pas la poisse ça ? Sa chance habituelle, quoi.

\- Vous avez absolument raison, madame, répond-il aussi poliment qu’il le peut entre ses dents serrées.

Rebecca sourit, contente d’elle.

\- Comme je le disais, mon mari vous a donné du sang d’Alpha pour soigner le plus gros de vos blessures. Le sang d’Alpha a des propriétés régénératives très puissantes. Je ne sais pas qui vous a battu comme ça, mais ils ont presque réussi à vous tuer. Si mon mari ne vous avait pas trouvé, vous seriez mort à l’heure qu’il est.

Stiles se contente de hocher la tête alors qu’il réfléchit. Ce que cette femme vient de lui apprendre sur le sang d’Alpha explique pourquoi Derek en gardait toujours dans une cache. C’était probablement pour soigner quelqu’un – Stiles, certainement – sans avoir à transformer cette personne.

N’empêche que Stiles trouve que tout ça tombe un peu trop bien. Il se fait inviter à dîner par Gérard Argent et quelques heures plus tard, quatre lycéens lui tombent dessus pour le passer à tabac et, comme par hasard, Gérard le trouve et lui sauve la vie ? Traitez le parano si vous voulez, mais pour le jeune homme ça se goupille un peu trop bien pour sa tranquillité d’esprit.

Néanmoins, il doit jouer le jeu, parce qu’il n’oublie pas qu’il a un objectif. Rien ne le détournera de sa mission et certainement pas des manipulations grosses comme des cordes. Si les Argent pensent pouvoir le berner de cette façon, ils vont vite découvrir qu’ils sont tombés sur un os. Pas trop vite, cependant. Stiles va prendre plaisir à leur faire croire qu’il est reconnaissant et que, du coup, ils l’ont sous leur coupe. La chute n’en sera que plus dure pour Gérard.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Il croise les doigts pour avoir réussi à masquer son sarcasme habituel sous de la fausse reconnaissance.

\- Bien, je vais vous ramener des vêtements et ensuite, nous dînerons, fait Rebecca en se levant de sa chaise avec difficulté. Vous devez mourir de faim.

Il s’avère que oui, Stiles est affamé. Il espère vraiment que le gratin de courgettes de Rebecca est aussi bon que Gérard l’a promis.

C’est comme ça que quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles se retrouve à table avec Rebecca, Gérard et Chris Argent. Quand Stiles voit le gamin de dix ans en entrant dans la salle à manger, il a un léger mouvement de recul. C’est très étrange de voir les yeux bleu glacier qu’il connaît bien dans ce visage d’enfant rieur.

Le gamin parle avec enthousiasme de sa journée à l’école et Stiles masque du mieux qu’il peut la surprise qu’il ressent en entendant Chris dire qu’il s’est bien amusé avec Talia Hale et Eugène Creed.

Vous ne savez probablement pas qui est Eugène Creed, mais Stiles, lui, connaît plutôt bien cette personne. Et pour cause. Quand la meute des Alphas a été vaincue, il a fait des recherches sur chacun de ses membres, afin de retrouver leurs familles et de vérifier que personne ne viendrait les venger.

L’humain a hurlé de rire pendant des heures et des heures en découvrant le vrai nom de Deucalion. Eugène… Pas étonnant que l’aveugle ait changé de nom. Qui aurait pris au sérieux un Alpha aveugle nommé Eugène, franchement ? Personne, voilà qui.

\- N’oublie jamais, fils, qu’ils ne sont que des animaux, gronde Gérard. Tu ne les côtoies pas pour qu’ils deviennent tes amis, mais pour apprendre à connaître leurs faiblesses.

Chris perd son sourire, baisse la tête et murmure un « pardon, père » qui donne envie à Stiles d’attraper le premier couteau venu pour l’enfoncer dans le cœur de glace du patriarche.

Il doit probablement faire un bruit, un grognement ou un truc comme ça, parce que Gérard lève la tête et le fixe. Un sourire éclaire le visage du vieux et Stiles fait un effort conscient pour que son visage ne soit pas un masque dur de haine et de colère. Il doit y parvenir, parce que le vieux lui sourit chaleureusement. Stiles a envie de vomir.

\- Ah, te voilà, fils. Viens t’asseoir et manger, l’enjoint Gérard.

Un violent haut le cœur envahit l’estomac de Stiles quand Gérard l’appelle « fils ». Il n’en montre rien, mais c’est une raison de plus pour faire souffrir le vieux. Stiles a déjà un père et Gérard le lui a pris.

Néanmoins, Stiles s’assoit à table et se laisse servir du gratin. Après la première bouchée, il est obligé de reconnaître que Rebecca cuisine vraiment bien. Au moins pour ce plat-là. Il ne peut pas juger du reste et fera tout pour ne pas le faire. Manquerait plus que Gérard lui dise de venir vivre chez eux. Rien que l’imaginer lui donne envie de repeindre les murs en rouge.

Pendant une seconde, Stiles trouve l’idée plus que tentante. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Il peut totalement en finir ici et maintenant. Puis son regard tombe sur Chris et il se dit que non, il ne peut pas faire ça au gamin. Il n’a rien demandé à personne lui. Pourtant, il va falloir que Stiles trouve une solution. Il ne peut pas laisser le petit être élevé par une famille de chasseurs encore pire que les Argent. Parce qu’il sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que ça existe.

Rebecca revient à table avec le dessert et Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de fixer son gros ventre. Elle a l’air sur le point d’accoucher, pourtant Kate ne doit pas naître avant trois ans et il n’a jamais entendu Allison dire qu’elle avait un autre oncle ou une autre tante. Alors d’où sort ce bébé ?

\- Les bébés t’intéressent ? demande Gérard quand il se rend compte que Stiles fixe sa femme.

Et qu’est-ce que Stiles peut bien lui répondre ? « Non, je me demandais juste ce que va devenir ce gamin, puisque dans le futur, personne n’en parle » ? Même les carnets de Derek ne disent rien à ce sujet.

\- Pas particulièrement, non, répond honnêtement Stiles. Vous savez déjà si c’est une fille ou un garçon ?

Rebecca et Gérard lui jettent des regards interloqués.

\- Comment veux-tu que nous le sachions ? interroge Rebecca. Il n’y a qu’à la naissance qu’on peut le découvrir.

C’est là que Stiles remercie ses longues heures passées à essayer de distraire son trouble de l’attention – oui il est conscient de l’ironie de cette phrase – en surfant sur le net. Il a appris beaucoup de choses inutiles, mais peut-être qu’une de ces choses lui évitera de se faire trucider ou torturer. Voire les deux.

\- Il me semble avoir lu je ne sais plus où qu’il existait un examen médical appelé « échographie » qui pouvait le déterminer, réplique calmement Stiles. Je crois que ça permet de visualiser le bébé.

Gérard grogne.

\- Hors de question que mon bébé soit soumis à ce genre de chose ! Qui sait quelle répercussion cela peut avoir ?

Rebecca s’assoit à table et baisse la tête tout en servant des parts de tarte aux pommes à tout le monde. Apparemment, la jeune femme n’est pas d’accord avec son mari, mais n’ose rien dire. Stiles fronce les sourcils. Il lui semblait pourtant que la famille Argent était matriarcale. C’est en tout cas l’impression que Victoria donnait et ce que Chris a enseigné à sa fille.

« Dans cette famille, les femmes prennent les décisions. »

C’est ce que Chris a dit à sa fille quand il lui a appris dans quoi trempaient les Argent. Alors pourquoi Rebecca était elle aussi effacée ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais Stiles n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un coup frappé à la porte détourne son attention. Rebecca se lève et va ouvrir. Gérard, Stiles et Chris restent à table, en silence, se jetant parfois des petits coups d’œil en coin quand, soudain, ils entendent la jeune femme crier et un bruit de chute.

Ils se lèvent d’un seul mouvement et, sans réfléchir, Stiles s’empare du long couteau qui a servi à découper la tarte. Ils n’ont pas le temps de sortir de la salle à manger que quatre hommes et une femme y pénètrent.

 _Loups-garous_ , se dit Stiles en voyant les yeux luisants des nouveaux arrivants.

Stiles rentre le couteau dans la manche de la chemise que Rebecca lui a prêtée et se met devant Chris pour le protéger, chose que Gérard ne pense même pas à faire.

\- Regardez ça, ronronne la louve, la gentille famille Argent qui dîne tranquillement. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas du sang partout sur leurs mains.

Stiles se crispe quand l’un des hommes attrape Gérard à la gorge et le plaque à un mur, pourtant il ne réagit pas. Il a déjà eu peur des loups, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas très effrayants. Stiles en a déjà affronté de bien pires. Deucalion, pour ne citer que lui. Et puis quand on a été possédé par un être maléfique vieux de plus de mille ans, il n’y a plus grand-chose qui puisse réellement vous faire peur.

La louve le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté et Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant ce comportement résolument canin.

\- Tu sens le loup, dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux. Mais pas comme si tu en avais tué. Qui es-tu ?

Stiles ne répond pas, mais son sourire s’élargit, parce qu’il sait que ça va l’énerver. Et ça ne rate pas. Il se prend un revers de main en travers du visage qui l’envoie valdinguer de l’autre côté de la pièce, laissant Chris a découvert.

\- Ne touche pas à mon fils, chienne, s’étrangle Gérard.

La louve se penche et caresse la joue de Chris du bout d’un doigt griffu.

\- Ton père t’aime beaucoup, non ?

Stiles qui se relève éclate de rire.

\- Il y a quelque chose de drôle, larbin ? gronde l’un des autres loups.

\- Ouais, convient Stiles. Vous. Vous rentrez chez un chasseur connu pour ne pas avoir toute sa tête, vous menacez son fils unique et vous avez fait je ne sais quoi à sa femme. Vous devez vraiment avoir envie de mourir.

\- On a poignardé cette salope dans le bide, ricane la louve. Droit dans le monstre qu’elle porte.

Gérard sort un couteau de sa poche, une petite chose pliable qui ne paye pas de mine, mais qui, bien utilisée, peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Et on peut dire que Gérard sait l’utiliser quand il plante la lame dans l’œil de son assaillant.  Celui-ci se recule, l’œil fumant, indiquant que le petit couteau était enduit d’aconit.

La louve feule et se jette sur Gérard, oubliant Chris et Stiles dans sa rage.

Le petit garçon doit déjà avoir commencé son entraînement, malgré son jeune âge, puisqu’il a également un couteau en sa possession. Pourtant le gamin n’attaque pas. Il se plaque à un mur et ne bouge pas, observant ce qui se passe.

Stiles le rejoint et regarde les quatre loups s’en prendre à Gérard.

\- Tu n’aides pas mon père ? interroge Chris.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles tourne la tête pour regarder le gamin dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Parce que ton père mérite ce qui lui arrive, explique Stiles sur un ton dur et froid. Il a tué tellement de personnes qui étaient innocentes. Il est temps qu’il goûte à la médecine qu’il administre. Et s’il meurt maintenant, toutes les personnes que j’aime vont vivre.

Chris fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que, parfois, pour sauver beaucoup de personne, il faut qu’une seule meure.

\- Et ça doit forcément être mon papa ?

Stiles s’agenouille devant Chris, le fixe droit dans les yeux et déclare :

\- Oui. Je suis désolé Chris, mais il n’y a pas d’autre solution.

\- Mais…

\- Ton père ne chasse pas que les loups-garous qui ont fait du mal. Il chasse tout le monde, explique Stiles. Il a même tué des enfants humains, comme toi.

Les yeux du petit Chris se remplissent de larmes.

\- Tu mens !

\- Crois ce que tu veux, répond Stiles en haussant les épaules.

C’est en se relevant qu’il remarque que sa main droite ne lui répond plus comme elle le faisait il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il fronce les sourcils et observe ses doigts qui lui semblent devenir transparents. Le phénomène lui rappelle celui qu’on peut voir dans le film « retour vers le futur » lorsque Marty empêche presque ses parents de tomber amoureux.

En se retournant pour voir où en sont les loups-garous, il comprend pourquoi ça lui arrive. Les 5 loups ont presque tué Gérard, même s’ils prennent leur temps. Soupirant, il se dit qu’il ne peut pas les laisser faire. Il n’a pas fini sa mission. Ce serait pourtant tellement simple de laisser Gérard mourir maintenant. Pourtant il s’avance et plante son couteau à tarte dans les reins de la louve.

Les yeux de la femme flashent rouge juste avant qu’elle ne s’écroule au sol. D’un coup, Stiles se retrouve avec quatre loups en colère qui convergent vers lui.

\- Écoutez les gars, je sais que vous voulez tuer Gérard et je n’ai pas envie de vous en empêcher, mais ça me rendrait service que vous attendiez encore un peu.

Sa lame n’étant pas enduite d’Aconit, la louve se relève assez rapidement.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? gronde-t-elle.

\- Déjà entendu parlé de la meute Hale ? fait Stiles sur un ton un poil trop nonchalant.

\- Si tu crois qu’on va vous laisser vous en prendre à eux..., commence celui dont l’œil fume toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, coupe Stiles. Bien au contraire, je veux les sauver.

Ça laisse les loups perplexes.

\- Comment ça les sauver ? questionne l’Alpha.

\- Si vous voulez que je vous explique, il va falloir me promettre de m’écouter jusqu’au bout et surtout, que vous écoutiez attentivement mon cœur, pour vérifier si je mens ou pas, déclare Stiles. Ça vous va ?

L’Alpha hoche la tête et Stiles commence à parler. Il raconte Kate et Derek, l’incendie qui va ravager la maison de la meute Hale, la mort de Laura aux mains de Peter, la culpabilité de Derek. Il explique le Kanima, le Darach et la meute d’Alphas. Il détaille tout ce qu’il a vécu avec sa meute, sans rien omettre, pas même tout ce qu’il a fait en étant le Nogitsune.

À la fin de son récit, tout le monde le regarde bouche bée et plus personne ne fait attention à Gérard et Chris. Sauf que le petit garçon ne s’occupe pas non plus de son père. Il écoute l’histoire que ce gamin raconte avec tellement de conviction, mais qui ne peut être réelle. En colère, il se jette sur Stiles pour le marteler de ses poings.

\- Tu mens ! Papa ferait jamais ça ! crie-t-il.

Stiles l’attrape par le bras et le soulève pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Ah non ? Alors dis-moi, Talia mérite-t-elle de mourir ? demande Stiles. Tu as dit tout à l’heure que tu avais passé la journée à jouer avec elle. Alors selon toi, est-ce qu’elle mérite de brûler vive avec toute sa famille ?

Le petit garçon fond en larmes. Il ne veut pas croire que son papa soit un méchant, mais le jeune homme a raison, Talia est son amie et elle est gentille. Elle n’est pas un animal comme son père le prétend. Stiles lâche Chris qui s’écroule sur le sol et n’en bouge plus.

La louve s’avance vers Stiles, pose sa main sur son épaule et lui dit, avec solennité :

\- Nous allons le garder en vie le temps que tu termines ce que tu as commencé, promet-elle. Et nous honorerons ta mémoire. Ton histoire sera racontée à nos générations futures, comme un exemple de courage à suivre.

Stiles hoche simplement la tête. Il n’a rien à répondre. Il ne fait pas ça pour la gloire, mais simplement pour sauver ceux qu’il aime. Pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de se dire que peut-être son histoire, celle de la meute Hale en réalité, pourra aider quelqu’un dans le futur.

\- Je reviens aussi vite que possible, assure-t-il.

\- Prends ton temps, il ne va nulle part, certifie l’un des loups en plantant son pied botté sur le dos de Gérard qui tentait de ramper hors de portée.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver pathétique, à essayer de s’échapper comme ça. Où est le puissant chasseur qui terrorise tous les loups-garous à la simple mention de son nom ? Pas là, apparemment. Quand il est seul, il n’est qu’un homme.

\- Essayer de ne pas laisser de marques de griffes ou de morsures sur lui, demande Stiles. Il faut que ça ressemble à un crime humain pour que ses alliés ne se lancent à la poursuite de personne.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, sourit froidement la louve. Les autorités vont malheureusement découvrir que Gérard trempait dans un trafic d’armes et que ses associés n’ont pas aimé qu’il les double.

Le sourire de Stiles rivalise avec celui qu’elle arbore.

\- Je ne crois pas connaître votre nom, Alpha… ?

\- Je suis l’Alpha Creed, lui répond-elle.

Stiles a besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il a devant lui la mère de Deucalion. Incroyable comme le monde est petit. Il hoche respectueusement la tête et sort de la maison.

Planté sur le perron, Stiles réfléchit à ce qu’il a changé et ce qui lui reste à faire.

Gérard mort, Kate ne naîtra pas.

Gérard mort, Chris ne rencontrera probablement jamais Victoria et Allison ne naîtra jamais.

Si Kate ne naît pas, la meute Hale ne mourra pas dans l’incendie de sa maison.

Si l’incendie n’arrive pas, Peter ne sera pas coincé six ans dans sa tête et ne deviendra pas fou.

Si Peter ne devient pas fou, il ne tuera pas sa nièce pour devenir l’Alpha.

Si Peter ne devient pas l’Alpha, il ne mordra pas Scott.

Si Peter ne reste pas 6 ans dans le coma, il ne parlera pas à Meredith.

Si Meredith n’est pas hantée par Peter, elle ne deviendra pas le Bienfaiteur.

Si Peter ne devient pas l’Alpha, Lydia ne sera pas mordue et ses pouvoirs de Banshee resteront endormis.

Si Peter n’est pas l’Alpha, Derek ne le tuera pas et ne deviendra pas Alpha à son tour.

Si Scott ne devient pas un loup-garou, Jackson ne suspectera jamais rien et ne demandera pas la morsure.

Si Jackson n’est pas mordu, il ne deviendra pas le Kanima.

Si Jackson n’est pas le Kanima, il ne tuera pas les membres de l’équipe de natation sur l’ordre de Matt.

Si Gérard est mort, Deucalion ne réunira pas les Alphas à Beacon Hills. Il ne sera pas aveuglé et ne découvrira pas qu’en tuant son Bêta, il en absorbe le pouvoir. Donc pas de meute d’Alphas et pas de Darach.

Si le Darach n’est jamais créé, Jennifer ne sacrifiera personne.

Si le Darach n’est pas créé, Stiles, Scott et Allison ne se sacrifieront pas pour sauver leurs parents.

Si les trois amis ne se sacrifient pas, Stiles ne sera jamais possédé.

Si Kate ne naît pas, les Cavalera n’enlèveront pas Derek pour savoir où elle se trouve.

Si Derek n’est pas enlevé, il ne régressera pas avant d’évoluer.

Ça, ce sont les changements. Maintenant, ce qu’il doit encore changer.

La mort de Paige, mais ça, Stiles ne voit pas trop comment l’empêcher. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, c’est peut-être déjà fait. Après tout, Ennis était à Beacon Hills parce que Deucalion voulait réunir tout le monde avec les chasseurs pour tenter de mettre en place un traité de paix. Sans Gérard, pas besoin de traité. Alors peut-être que Paige ne sera pas mordue et que Derek ne sera pas obligé d’abréger ses souffrances. Et si le loup ne tue pas sa petite amie, le Nemeton ne se nourrira pas de ce sacrifice, restant endormi et une parfaite prison pour le Nogitsune.

Si Jackson ne devient pas le Kanima, le père d’Isaac ne sera pas tué et Isaac continuera de servir de punching-ball à son père.

Si Derek ne tue pas Peter pour devenir l’Alpha, il ne mordra ni Boyd, ni Erica, ni Isaac, mais Stiles se demande réellement si c’est un mal. Bon pour Erica, oui, probablement, mais il n’oublie pas que la blonde l’a assommé avec une pièce de sa propre voiture. Il en a encore la cicatrice sur la tempe.

Il ne voit rien d’autre à modifier, mais de toute façon, même s’il y a autre chose, il ne peut pas tout changer sous peine de désagréger la trame du temps ou une connerie de ce genre. Il est même prêt à ne pas naître.

Avec résolution, il se met en route. Alors qu’il s’avance sur le trottoir, il se rend compte que l’endroit où il veut se rendre est un peu trop loin à son goût. Avec un nouveau sourire, il se tourne vers la voiture de Gérard et décide que, ouais, ça fera l’affaire.

Après avoir cassé la vitre et démarré le véhicule avec les fils – oui il sait qu’il aurait simplement pu rentrer dans la maison pour prendre les clés, mais le vol de la voiture est juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Faites-lui un procès si vous voulez – il démarre tranquillement et prend la route qui mène à la réserve.

Quand il arrive devant la maison Hale, il l’étudie un instant, ignorant tous les loups-garous qui l’attendent de pied ferme.

Il examine la façade bordeaux, les nombreuses fenêtres, montrant qu’il y a autant de pièces et donc beaucoup d’espace pour que tous puissent vivre ensemble. C’est la première fois qu’il voit la maison dans son état d’origine et non pas en carcasse brûlée. Son cœur se serre, mais en même temps, il est heureux de la découvrir ainsi et surtout, de se dire qu’elle va rester comme ça.

Il descend enfin de voiture et étudie un instant les loups transformés qui attendent son prochain mouvement. En même temps, ce n’est pas étonnant. Il aurait dû se douter que venir dans la maison des loups-garous dans la voiture du chasseur qui passe pour le croquemitaine chez les surnat, ce n’est pas franchement l’idée du siècle. Sauf qu’il n’a pas trop le choix. Il a besoin d’aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais que va-t-il donc se passer?????????
> 
> La suite, la semaine prochaine, parce que je veux poster le tout dernier chapitre pour Halloween ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ben vous savez quoi? je sais plus compter -_- C'est triste à mon âge quand même
> 
> Bref, je voulais que le dernier chapitre soit posté le 31 octobre, mais du coup j'ai dû oublier une semaine dans mon compte, donc ce sera posté le 24 -_-
> 
> Je mettrais autre chose le 31 du coup. un truc un peu Angst et un peu Choupi ;)
> 
> Sinon, pour Back In time, il y a une mort dans ce chapitre. Le mort est une personne que nous adorons tous et toutes, mais avant d'essayer de m'assassiner, prenez deux minutes pour réfléchir et vous verrez qu'il n'y avait pas le choix ;) De toute façon, si vous essayez de me tuer, moi je poste pas l'épilogue :p *fait sa gamine* En plus, je me rattrape avec un chapitre super long ;)
> 
> Voila voila lol

Stiles s’avance lentement, les mains levées devant lui pour montrer qu’elles sont vides et s’arrête à distance respectueuse. Il voit Frederick renifler l’air et Cécilia sourit comme si elle savait qu’il allait venir.

\- Je m’appelle Stiles Stilinski et je viens en paix.

Stiles se sent un peu stupide de dire ça, mais il n’a pas d’autre entrée en matière.

\- J’ai besoin de l’Alpha de la meute Hale pour sauver ma meute, continue-t-il. Sans vous, tout ce que j’ai fait jusqu’à maintenant ne servira à rien.

Un homme s’avance devant les autres loups, sans tenir compte des gémissements anxieux que cause son action. Il est grand, plus grand que Stiles d’une bonne tête, doit bien faire dans les quarante kilos de plus et porte une barbe fournie. Ses yeux rouges brillent sous des sourcils broussailleux dont héritera son petit-fils.

\- Alpha Hale, salue Stiles avec respect.

\- Stiles Stilinski, répond l’Alpha avec tout autant de respect. Tu dis vouloir l’aide de ma meute, pourtant tu viens ici porteur de l’odeur des chasseurs. Et pas n’importe lesquels, les Argent.

Stiles déglutit péniblement. C’est maintenant ou jamais. Pour que son plan réussisse, il faut que l’Alpha l’aide et, pour ça, il va falloir qu’il raconte tout dans les moindres détails.

\- Gérard Argent a tué toute ma famille, ma meute, révèle-t-il.

Il doute que ce soit réellement une révélation pour le patriarche Hale, parce que Frederick a déjà dû balancer ce qu’il savait sur le nouveau à son Alpha, mais Stiles veut être aussi honnête que possible. Sans ça, il n’obtiendra pas l’aide dont il a besoin.

\- Il va mourir après la conversation que j’espère avoir avec vous, continue le jeune homme.

\- C’est donc une vengeance ? dit l’Alpha en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne cautionne pas les vengeances. Je comprends que le meurtre de ta famille t’ait fait du mal, mais la vengeance n’amène jamais rien de bon. Sa famille viendra le venger et ce sera l’escalade.

\- Sa famille pourra toujours essayer, mais elle ne me trouvera jamais, contre Stiles.

\- Ils ont les moyens de traquer qui ils veulent, s’exaspère l’Alpha.

\- Pas moi, certifie Stiles.

\- Tu as l’air bien sûr de toi, humain, intervient un Bêta.

Stiles se tourne vers celui qui a parlé et l’étudie un instant. Il ne le connaît pas, ne l’a jamais vu, mais ça n’a rien d’étonnant. Derek a perdu toute sa famille et même sans ça, une bonne partie a été tuée par les chasseurs, bien avant que Kate ne déclenche l’incendie de la maison Hale en 2006. La seule chose que Stiles ignore, c’est pourquoi. Apparemment, Talia n’aimait pas en parler.

\- Je le suis, Bêta.

Stiles a mis tout son mépris dans sa voix. Il n’a tout simplement pas aimé la façon dont l’homme lui a parlé et le ton qu’il a utilisé pour dire « humain ». Stiles commence à se dire qu’il a peut-être trouvé la raison de la scission de la meute Hale avant que Talia devienne Alpha.

Le Bêta gronde rageusement et s’apprête à se jeter sur Stiles, lorsque celui-ci sort calmement la main de sa poche et jette une poudre sur le loup. Un cercle noir parfait se forme autour de l’attaquant et Stiles reporte son attention sur l’Alpha.

\- Dylwin Hale, j’en appelle à ton pouvoir et à ta clémence, entendras-tu mon histoire et mon appel à l’aide ? demande Stiles sur un ton des plus formel.

Dylwin écarquille les yeux. Il y a longtemps que cette formule n’est plus utilisée.

Il y a de cela des siècles, il était d’usage que l’émissaire d’une meute formule les choses de cette façon lorsqu’il rencontrait un Alpha pour lui demander assistance, mais avec le temps et la modernité, c’est tombé en désuétude.

\- J’entends ton appel et y répond favorablement, réplique tout aussi formellement Dylwin.

\- J’ai une requête.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais je ne souhaite la partager qu’avec vous, révèle Stiles. Libre à vous ensuite de décider d’en fait part à votre meute.

Dylwin hésite un instant. Est-il prêt à être seul avec ce jeune homme ? C’est vrai qu’au premier abord, le gamin a l’air inoffensif, mais il a montré qu’il pouvait faire preuve de calme et de détermination. Surtout, il a prouvé qu’il avait le potentiel pour être un émissaire. Dylwin a déjà vu des émissaires mettre à terre des Alphas d'un simple claquement de doigt. Et puis il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce gamin. Certes, ses battements de cœur sont stables, n’ont pas varié une seule fois depuis qu’il est arrivé, mais son odeur n’indique aucune émotion.

Néanmoins, il va accéder à la requête de ce Stiles Stilinski – quel nom étrange, pourtant, le nom de famille lui semble familier, sans qu’il arrive à déterminer pourquoi – parce qu’il est curieux. Et puis, il ne sera pas dit qu’il refuse d’apporter son aide à quelqu’un qui en a besoin.

\- Très bien, agréé-t-il. Allons dans mon bureau.

\- Mon oncle ! tente d’intervenir Frederick.

\- Ça a toujours été ton problème, déclare Dylwin. Tu ne sais pas quand te taire.

S’il en avait quelque chose à faire, Stiles grimacerait de sympathie, mais en l’occurrence, il est plutôt content que le jeune loup se fasse remettre à sa place.

Sans un regard pour le reste de la meute, Stiles suit Dylwin à l’intérieur de la maison, puis dans une pièce dont les murs sont couverts de livres de toutes sortes. Un immense bureau surchargé de papiers et de dossiers se trouve au milieu de la pièce, avec un fauteuil imposant dans lequel se place Dylwin. Stiles choisit de rester debout, bien qu’une chaise soit devant le bureau. Il pourrait s’asseoir s’il le désire, mais quelque chose lui dit qu’il va de toute façon finir debout à arpenter la pièce tout en parlant. Stiles se connaît plutôt bien.

\- Je t’écoute, fait Dylwin.

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration et décide de commencer par le début. L’incendie.

\- Je suis en couple avec un loup-garou du nom de Derek. Quand Derek avait 15 ans, une chasseuse a réussi à gagner sa confiance et s’est servie de lui pour incendier la maison de sa meute, tuant tout le monde, excepté lui, deux de ses sœurs et un oncle qui est resté dans le coma pendant six ans.

\- Quel âge avait la chasseuse ? demande Dylwin en grondant.

L’idée qu’un jeune garçon puisse avoir été utilisé de cette façon met l’Alpha en rage. Si Derek avait été plus âgé, il aurait dit qu’il avait été con et qu’il méritait de se sentir coupable. Mais à 15 ans, qu’est-ce qu’on connaît de la vie et de ses dangers ? Pas grand-chose. Surtout s’il vient d’une famille comme celle de Dylwin qui fait tout pour protéger ses jeunes, allant parfois jusqu’à leur cacher les dures réalités de la vie. L’Alpha sait que ce n’est pas forcément une bonne façon de faire, mais tout ce qu’il veut, c’est que sa meute soit heureuse, et si ça veut dire enfermer ses enfants dans un cocon, eh bien soit.

\- La chasseuse avait 23 ans, révèle Stiles.

L’Alpha gronde rageusement, ses crocs sortis et ses yeux cramoisis.

\- La sœur aînée de Derek, Laura, a pris son frère avec elle et est partie pour New York, cherchant à se cacher des chasseurs et à protéger son frère, reprend Stiles sans tenir compte de l’état de l’Alpha. À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas que sa jeune sœur Cora était en vie et que son oncle Peter allait se réveiller son coma, six ans plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que je ne vais pas aimer le reste de ton histoire ? demande Dylwin, en se calmant un peu.

Le fait que le jeune homme qui commence à faire les cent pas devant le bureau ne réagisse pas à son accès de colère, l’aide étrangement à se calmer. Normalement, l’odeur des humains qui se trouvent dans la même situation se charge de peur, mais Stiles reste calme et détaché.

\- Parce que vous êtes intelligent, répond Stiles. Je ne suis pas venu demander de l’aide parce que ma meute vit un conte de fée et vous le savez. Bref. Laura n’avait que 18 ans quand elle est devenue l’Alpha, elle a fait ce qu’elle a pu, même si moi, j’aurais agi différemment, mais c’est pas le sujet.

Dylwin regarde Stiles arpenter la pièce à grandes enjambées pendant qu’il raconte son histoire à toute vitesse, sans beaucoup de pauses ou de respirations et à grand renfort de gestes. Ce que l’Alpha entend lui donne envie de trouver Laura, Derek, Cora et Peter et de les enfermer dans une pièce pour que plus rien de mal ne leur arrive jamais. Même quand il apprend que Peter a tué Laura pour avoir le pouvoir de l’Alpha, il n’arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Qui sait ce que l’homme a vécu, 6 ans enfermé dans sa propre tête, après avoir perdu sa famille et meute.

Dylwin grimace quand Derek tue son propre oncle. Il pleure presque en apprenant qu’Erica et Boyd meurent et rage quand Stiles parle de son meilleur ami, Scott et qu’il lit entre les lignes. Stiles n’omet pas grand-chose, mais il a l’air d’être du genre à pardonner facilement. Personnellement, rien que pour le coup en traître qu’il a fait à Derek pour se débarrasser du chasseur qui voulait la morsure et qui contrôlait le Kanima, aurait valu au jeune Bêta une rouste dont il aurait mis du temps à se remettre. Même si on refuse de voir un Alpha comme le sien, on lui doit le minimum de respect. Et franchement, ça aurait tué le gamin d’expliquer son plan ? Mais Dylwin n’est pas là pour juger, même si ça le démange.

Dylwin fronce les sourcils quand Stiles raconte tout ce qu’ils ont vécu avec la meute d’Alphas et le Darach. L’Alpha grimace quand Stiles lui apprend avoir été possédé par un Nogitsune, il compatit avec la douleur de cette meute quand ils perdent Allison et Aiden. Il sort les griffes et s’accroche à son bureau lorsque la chasseuse revient et enlève Derek et Scott.

Là où il commence soudain à se dire que le gamin le bassine avec des histoires à dormir debout, c’est quand il lui raconte que Derek est redevenu humain, avant d’évoluer et de pouvoir se transformer en loup à part entière.

\- Je t’arrête une minute, là, fait l’Alpha. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de raconter n’importe quoi, là ? Enfin, peut-être pas n’importe quoi. Je ne dis pas que tout est faux, mais si un loup-garou était parvenu à achever la transformation, on le saurait. C’est le genre de nouvelle qui voyage vite dans la communauté. Il n’y a que très peu de familles qui ont cette particularité et, crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, les Hale en font partie.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Stiles. La mère et la sœur de Derek pouvaient le faire également.

\- Écoute, petit, je ne remets pas en cause le fait que tu as besoin d’aide, mais…

\- Ça vous aidera si je vous dis le nom de la mère de Derek ? coupe Stiles.

\- Essaye toujours, soupire Dylwin.

\- Talia Hale.

Cette fois, l’Alpha perd carrément son calme. Il se jette sur Stiles et le plaque au mur, la main sur sa gorge. Stiles ne baille pas, mais pas loin.

\- Votre petit-fils faisait souvent ça aussi, commente-t-il simplement.

\- Tu crois que je vais rester là à t’écouter menacer ma famille sans rien faire ? crie Dylwin.

\- Je ne menace pas votre famille, contre calmement Stiles. Je suis venu vous prévenir et vous demander de m’aider à faire en sorte que rien de tout ça n’arrive.

\- Tu penses réellement que je vais crois à ses sornettes ? Tu penses que je vais croire que tu es un médium ou je ne sais quoi ?! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Stiles plante alors ses yeux sans vie ou émotion, dans ceux rouge de rage de Dylwin.

\- Je ne suis pas médium. Tout ce que je vous ai raconté est vrai, parce que je l’ai vécu.

\- Mais oui, c’est ça, je vais te croire, se moque Dylwin.

Soudain, c’est l’Alpha qui se retrouve plaqué au mur, mais Stiles ne le tient même pas. L’Alpha ouvre de grands yeux surpris alors que le jeune homme marche sur lui et se plante devant lui.

\- Vous croyez que ça m’a amusé ? Hurle Stiles, lui postillonnant dessus. Vous croyez que ça m’a plu de voir tous ceux que j’aime mourir ? J’ai perdu mes amis, ma famille, l’homme que j’aime, mon père ! J’AI REMONTÉ LE TEMPS POUR TOUT CHANGER !! VOUS CROYEZ QUE ÇA M’AMUSE ??

Dylwin se retrouve soudain à terre et Stiles s’éloigne en prenant de profondes inspirations.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! marmonne Stiles. J’ai remonté le temps… Mon père est mort… Derek est mort… Gérard a tué mon père et Derek…

Pour la première fois depuis que Stiles est arrivé chez lui, Dylwin peut sentir une émotion imprégner l’odeur de Stiles, mais il se demande si c’est réellement une bonne chose. Comment Stiles arrive-t-il encore à vivre en ressentant un tel désespoir ? Une telle agonie ? C’est un miracle qu’il soit capable de marcher, de simplement fonctionner.

Et pourtant, pourtant, c’est cette émotion brute et submergeante qui convint l’Alpha que le jeune homme dit la vérité. Personne ne peut simuler une chose pareille. Alors Dylwin prend Stiles dans ses bras et le berce comme on berce un petit enfant.

\- Ça va aller, gamin, ça va aller, murmure-t-il.

C’est déchirant de voir quelqu’un dans cet état. Dylwin voudrait pouvoir prendre sa douleur et lui promettre que tout ira bien, que rien de tout ça n’arrivera, mais c’est une promesse qu’il ne peut pas faire. Tout comme ce qu’il lui dit pour tenter de le réconforter est creux.

\- Alpha, finit par balbutier Stiles.

\- Oui, gamin ? répond doucement Dylwin.

\- Je crois… Je crois que je ne vais pas rester…

\- Stiles ?

Dylwin se recule pour voir Stiles correctement et ce qu’il découvre lui donne envie de hurler. Le corps du gamin devient transparent, intangible, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

\- Stiles ! crie Dylwin en panique.

\- Dans mon appartement… Il y a… Derek a écrit… Moi… Vous lirez ? S’il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je lirai, promet Dylwin.

À ce moment-là, il promettrait de décrocher la lune si ça pouvait sauver le gamin. Parce qu’il a compris que tout ce que Stiles lui a dit était la vérité et ce n’est pas juste ! Ce n’est pas juste qu’après tout ce qu’il a traversé, Stiles doive en plus disparaître, s’évanouir dans les limbes d’un monde qui lui a tant pris.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! presse l’Alpha.

\- Rien, soupire Stiles, sa voix donnant l’impression de sortir d’une caverne, déjà loin. Gérard doit… être en train… de mourir… J’ai réussi.

Un étrange sourire apparaît sur le visage de Stiles, comme si enfin, _enfin_ , il avait trouvé la paix.

\- Tout va bien, murmure Stiles, avant que son corps ne s’efface totalement.

Désormais, il n’y a plus qu’une poignée de personnes qui savent que Stiles Stilinski a, un jour, existé.

OoOoO

Dylwin reste longtemps dans son bureau, agenouillé sur le sol, les mains vides d’une présence qui n’a fait qu’une apparition dans sa vie, mais a changé tellement de choses. Il ne sera pas dit qu’il aura fait tout cela en vain, se promet l’Alpha.

Fort de cette résolution, il sort de la pièce et appelle Frederick et Cecilia. Quand les deux Bêtas sont devant lui, il donne ses ordres.

\- Trouvez où habitait Stiles, récupérez tout ce qui lui appartenait et ramenez tout ici ! ordonne-t-il. Effacez toute trace de sa présence.

Ça non plus, ce n’est pas juste, mais quelque part, il sait que c’est ce que Stiles aurait voulu. Parce que dans quelques années, une famille Stilinski aura un fils et Dylwin va faire tout ce qu’il peut pour que cette famille vive le plus longtemps possible et dans le bonheur le plus parfait, même si c’est la dernière chose qu’il fait en ce monde.

\- _Cariad[1]_ , appelle une voix douce alors qu’il va quitter la maison.

\- _Melys[2]_ , sourit un peu tristement Dylwin. Tu devrais te reposer.

Il s’approche et pose la main sur le ventre rebondi de son épouse. S’il doit en croire ce que Stiles lui a raconté, cet enfant sera un fils et il va devoir le surveiller de près. Peter sera un être assoiffé de pouvoir et son rôle de père et d’Alpha le pousse à trouver une solution à ça. Il s’en occupera quand le moment sera venu.

\- Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre, s’exaspère Siwan. Où vas-tu ? Où est l’étranger ?

Dylwin perd son sourire et répond, le visage grave.

\- Je vais m’assurer qu’une injustice est réellement réparée et que l’étranger ne soit pas mort en vain.

\- Il est mort ? Demande Siwan, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je t’expliquerai tout à mon retour, d’accord ?

Elle hoche simplement la tête et il lui embrasse le front avant de sortir. Il avise un instant la voiture dans laquelle est arrivé Stiles, mais décide de ne pas la prendre. La meute la fera disparaître plus tard. Au lieu de conduire, il court. Ça lui permettra de s’éclaircir les idées sur ce qui s’est passé et de décider quoi faire

Quand il arrive devant la maison Argent, l’odeur du sang le prend à la gorge, mais il décide de l’ignorer et entre. Il fait alors face à l’Alpha de la meute Creed.

\- Moïra ? s’étonne-t-il.

\- Dylwin ? dit-elle sur le même ton. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle renifle et ajoute :

\- Où se trouve le garçon ?

\- Le garçon est… Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Il n’est pas mort, mais il n’est plus là non plus.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu racontes n’a absolument aucun sens.

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a expliqué ce qu’il faisait ici ?

\- Oui, même si je pense qu’il était fou, soupire Moïra. Seulement il a dit qu’il agissait ainsi pour sauver ta meute, alors je n’ai pas voulu prendre de risques.

\- Il n’était pas fou, contre Dylwin. Je pense qu’il fait ce pour quoi il était venu et donc qu’il n’avait plus de raison d’exister.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- C’est pourtant simple, s’agace Dylwin.

Ça finit toujours comme ça quand il parle avec cette femme. Il a l’impression qu’elle a la tête emplie de bulles de savon et que lorsqu’il lui explique quelque chose, les bulles éclatent les unes après les autres, tuant le peu de neurones qu’elle a. C’est très frustrant comme sensation.

\- Si Gérard est mort, tout ce qu’il fera à la meute du gamin dans le futur n’arrivera pas. Il sera différent et n’aura aucune raison de remonter le temps.

\- Oooh, oui tu as raison, convient-elle.

Oui, il est courant, mais il ne dit rien parce que sa mère sortirait de sa tombe pour lui frotter les oreilles s’il disait tout ce qu’il a envie de dire à cet instant et, franchement, il a déjà assez à faire sans en plus devoir s’occuper d’une mère revenue d’entre les morts pour lui apprendre à bien se tenir.

\- Gérard est mort, je suppose ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, dit simplement Moïra. Il a succombé à ses blessures. Sa femme se vide encore de son sang, on l’a ramenée près de son mari. Il n’y a que le gamin dont on ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Le gamin ?

C’est à ce moment-là que Dylwin se souvient que Gérard a un fils, un gamin qui doit avoir l’âge de Talia. Même s’il s’est promis de tout faire pour aider Stiles, il y a des choses qu’il ne n’acceptera jamais, comme tuer un enfant.

 _On va avoir un problème_ , pense Dylwin quand il s’approche du gamin et s’accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Le regard de l’enfant est brûlant de haine. Ce qui s’est passé ce soir dans cette maison a transformé le gosse en chasseur sanguinaire qui les poursuivra tous quand il sera assez grand pour le faire.

\- Hey gamin, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu ce soir, dit-il sur le ton le plus doux qu’il puisse avoir.

Le gamin se contente de le regarder avant de lui cracher dessus.

 _Il a des couilles, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça_ , se dit Dylwin, amusé malgré lui. Et c’est le verbe enlever qui lui offre la solution.

Sans crier gare, il enfonce ses griffes dans la nuque du gosse, tout en le tenant fermement par le bras pour qu’il ne puisse pas se sauver ou trop bouger. L’Alpha retire tous les souvenirs du petit relatif à l’activité secrète de sa famille, toutes les connaissances que son père a enfoncées dans sa tête et tout ce qui pourrait faire souffrir le gamin plus tard, s’il venait à s’en souvenir.

Quand Dylwin a terminé, le gamin se rappelle qu’il s’appelle Christopher Argent, mais préfère qu’on l’appelle Chris. Il sait qu’il va à l’école où il a plein d’amis et qu’il est plutôt content de vivre à Beacon Hills. Il se souvient de sa date de naissance et de son plat préféré. Mais à part ça, son esprit pourrait tout aussi bien être une page blanche. Dylwin le regrette, mais le savoir des chasseurs était vraiment trop ancré dans sa vie quotidienne pour faire autrement.

\- Hey, Chris, tu vas bien ? demande-t-il quand le petit le regarde avec des yeux hagards.

\- Hein ? est la réponse du petit.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, mon petit, lui intime doucement l’Alpha.

Et la présence du loup est encore assez forte dans l’esprit de l’enfant pour que la suggestion soit acceptée sans rechigner.

Ce problème réglé, Dylwin se concentre sur le reste, c’est-à-dire Gérard et sa femme. Il s’approche du corps de l’homme et constate qu’ils ne pourront en aucun cas faire passer ça pour un accident ou un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Le corps de Gérard est lardé de coups de griffes et de crocs. Il soupire.

\- Je sais, s’exclame Moïra qui sent l’exaspération de l’Alpha Hale. On a essayé de faire ce que le gamin nous a demandés, mais on n'a pas pu résister, pas quand le vieux a expliqué ce qu’il ferait à nos familles quand il se serait remis. On a un peu craqué.

\- Un peu ? répète-t-il, incrédule. Merde, vous auriez fait moins de dégâts en craquant beaucoup !

Et pour cause, le corps de Gérard a été réduit en une espèce de charpie à forme à peine humaine. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser comme ça, sinon les chasseurs sauront sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’un loup-garou est derrière la mort des Argent.

\- L’attaque d’un animal ? propose un Bêta dont l’œil semble avoir fondu.

Ah, donc en fait, ça ne vient pas que de Moïra. C’est toute la meute qui est conne

\- Si on fait passer ça pour l’attaque d’un animal, les chasseurs sauront aussitôt que c’est l’un de nous. Non, il faut quelque chose qui efface toutes les traces, explique Dylwin. Quelque chose qui ne peut pas nous relier à ça.

\- Le feu, fait un peu rêveusement Moïra. Le feu détruit et purifie. C’est ce que dit la bible, non ?

Dylwin la regarde comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue. Comme quoi, même une personne avec des bulles de savon dans la tête peut avoir de bonnes idées, qui l’eut cru ?

\- Excellente idée, la félicite-t-il. Que l’un de tes Bêtas aille chercher le gamin et l’emmène chez moi. Si la police s’interroge, je dirai qu’il dormait à la maison parce que c’est l’ami de ma fille.

\- Je peux aussi t’envoyer Eugène, si tu le souhaites, fait Moïra. Il est rentré de l’école en disant que lui et Talia ont joué toute la journée avec un Chris. Et comme mon garçon sentait un peu la poudre, je suppose que c’est de ce Chris là qu’il parlait.

\- Encore mieux, approuve-t-il.

Alors que le Bêta à l’œil crevé va chercher le petit pour l’emmener chez les Hale, les loups restant reniflent tout ce qui pourrait servir d’accélérants. C’est comme ça qu’ils découvrent la cave et son contenu. Dylwin siffle en avisant les armes qui s’entassent dans tous les coins. Les caisses de munitions sont empilées contre un mur et montent jusqu’au plafond. Ce qui les arrange bien.

\- Une étincelle ici et c’est toute la baraque qui pète, commente Dylwin avant d’échanger un sourire machiavélique avec l’autre Alpha.

\- Une fuite de gaz ? propose-t-elle.

\- Parfait. On va les descendre ici, percer le tuyau de gaz qui doit se trouver quelque part dans cette pièce, allumer une bougie à l’opposé du tuyau et se carapater aussi vite qu’on peut.

\- Ça me va.

Ils se mettent aussitôt à la recherche de cette conduite de gaz et finissent par la dénicher dans un recoin sombre à l’opposé de l’escalier qui mène au sous-sol. Les Bêtas de Moïra se chargent de descendre les corps des Argent – Rebecca a fini par succomber à la perte de sang -, pendant que Dylwin perce la conduite et que Moïra allume une bougie trouvée sous l’évier de la cuisine, probablement rangée là en cas de coupure de courant.

Les loups-garous quittent précipitamment la maison, une fois tout en place. Pourtant, ils ne partent pas tout de suite. À bonne distance, ils s’assurent que la maison flambe bien, comme du bois trop sec un soir d’hiver.

Bien qu’ils soient assez loin pour ne rien risquer, les loups finissent au sol, à moitié assommés par le souffle de l’explosion. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Dylwin regarde la maison brûler joyeusement avec une certaine incrédulité. Imaginer que sa famille aurait pu mourir de cette façon lui donne envie de vomir et de cogner. Heureusement le risque est désormais écarté, mais il restera vigilant. Rien ne dit que d’autres chasseurs ne viendront pas pour faire exactement la même chose que ce que les Argent avaient prévu.

Se relevant, il va aider Moïra à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis, sans un mot, les loups se détournent et partent, toujours en silence.

OoOoO

Quand Dylwin rentre chez lui, il découvre que Talia et Eugène sont avec Chris sur le canapé et que les deux loups entourent le petit humain comme s’il était un membre de la meute, blessé, triste et perdu.

\- Papa ! crie Talia en le voyant entrer. Il faut que tu aides Chris !

La gamine se jette dans les bras de son père qui la rattrape sans mal. Même s’il sait de quoi lui parle la fillette, il demande quand même :

\- De quoi, ma _braidd_ _[3]_  ?

Parce qu’il ne peut décemment pas lui expliquer que c’est lui qui a fait ça à son nouvel ami.

\- Chris ne se souvient pas que nous sommes de loups-garous, souffle Talia à l’oreille de son Alpha.

À ces mots, Dylwin fronce les sourcils.

\- Parce qu’il le savait ?

\- Oui, mais avec Eugène, on lui a rien dit, promet-elle. Il savait déjà. En plus, Chris a dit qu’il ne voulait pas nous faire du mal, mais que son père lui a dit que c’était obligé. Hein que c’est pas obligé, papa ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ma _braidd_ , assure-t-il.

Il se rapproche du canapé où le petit garçon s’enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins quand il voit ce grand homme venir vers lui. Il lui semble l’avoir aperçu dans sa maison, mais le souvenir est flou, comme vu à travers un filtre distordant.

Dylwin s’accroupit.

\- Hey petit, tu te sens bien ?

Chris ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il hausse simplement les épaules. L’Alpha soupire.

\- Bien. On va installer des matelas dans la chambre de Talia et vous allez vous coucher, avec Talia et Eugène, d’accord ?

Encore une fois, Chris hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas s’il est d’accord. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il fait là non plus, mais il suit ses nouveaux amis sans rechigner quand ils le prennent par la main pour l’entraîner à l’étage.

Dylwin soupire à nouveau et se laisse tomber dans le canapé que les trois enfants viennent de quitter. Siwan, son épouse, se niche contre lui et pose sa tête contre son épaule, lui offrant du réconfort, même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi il en a besoin.

\- Tu vas bien, _Cariad_? demande-t-elle d’une voix douce et inquiète.

\- Il va falloir annoncer au gamin que ses parents sont morts, dit-il sans réellement répondre à la question, même si c’est quand même une réponse.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Au lieu de répondre, Dylwin pose à son tour une question.

\- Frederick et Cecilia sont rentrés ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, oui. Ce que tu les as envoyés chercher est dans ton bureau, lui explique-t-elle.

\- Bien. Je vais aller jeter un coup d’œil à tout ça et, demain, je convoquerai toute la meute, lui explique-t-il. Nous avons des décisions à prendre.

Siwan l’embrasse sur la tempe et se lève, se massant les reins pour les soulager, alors que l’enfant qu’elle porte lui donne des coups de pieds. Heureusement, dans quelques semaines, elle sera soulagée de ce poids et pourra prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Elle a hâte de faire enfin sa connaissance.

Dylwin regarde sa femme se dandiner jusqu’à l’escalier avec un sourire attendri. Il ne laisse rien voir de son amusement, parce que même s’il est l’Alpha, si sa femme le surprend à dire qu’elle se dandine, il mangera de la paille bouillie pendant un mois et dormira sur le canapé pendant deux fois plus longtemps. Il est le chef de la meute, c’est vrai, mais le chef de la maison, c’est son épouse.

Se rappelant qu’il a quelque chose de déplaisant à faire, il se lève et marche lourdement jusqu’à son bureau. Frederick et Cecilia ont placé les affaires de Stiles dans un sac à dos qui semble avoir connu des jours meilleurs et dont la marque ne lui dit rien. Le logo ressemble à un genre de félin, une panthère peut-être.

L’Alpha ouvre le sac et se prend une bouffée d’odeurs en pleine tête. Il sent de la sauge, de l’aubépine, du sorbier, du sang, Stiles et quelqu’un qui porte l’odeur de la meute Hale ou quelque chose d’approchant. Avec émotion, il se rend compte qu’il sent l’odeur de son petit-fils.

Derek…

Il aime ce prénom. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il imagine un jeune homme, grand avec des épaules larges et les yeux clairs. Le gamin aura le caractère impulsif de sa grand-mère, mais également son cœur d’or.

Lorsque ses doigts rencontrent quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, qui ne _peut_ pas être là, Dylwin arrête d’imaginer Derek et prend une profonde inspiration avant de sortir la dague du sac.

Cette même dague qu’il peut voir en ce moment même dans la vitrine qui se trouve près de la fenêtre de son bureau. Une preuve de plus que Stiles disait la vérité. Parce que l’Alpha sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que cette dague est unique. Comment il le sait ? Il a regardé son propre père la forger, alors qu’il n’avait pas l’âge de Talia.

Délicatement, il pose la dague sur le bureau et replonger sa main dans le sac. Cette fois, il en sort des carnets. Trois ont l’air plus vieux que le dernier. Il en ouvre un à une page au hasard et commence à lire.

 _«_   _Elle m’avait dit qu’elle m’aimait ! Comment ? Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? C’est ça l’amour ? Du mensonge ? De la haine ? Elle m’a tout pris, et au nom de quoi ? Elle a tué ma famille, simplement parce que nous sommes différents ? »_

Quand Dylwin comprend qu’il tient le journal intime de Derek entre ses mains, il le referme précipitamment. Il n’a pas le droit de lire ça. Ça ne le regarde pas, ce n’est pas pour lui. Ce serait violer l’intimité d’un homme à qui on a déjà beaucoup trop pris.

Il prend le second carnet et l’ouvre avec plus de réticence. Il n’a pas envie d’envahir l’intimité de sa famille, quand bien même elle n'est pas encore née. C’est une question de principe. Quand il commence à lire, il se dit qu’en fait, ça ressemble à une enquête.

_« Incendie de la maison Hale selon le rapport de police_

_Date : 17 Janvier 2006_

_Heure du départ de l’incendie : 19h15 environ_

_Cause probable : Électrique_

_Accélérants : Non._

_Ce que l’on sait réellement :_

_Kate Argent a séduit Derek Hale afin d’obtenir des informations sur la maison et ses occupants. Le soir du 17 Janvier 2006, Kate, vêtue des vêtements de Derek pour cacher son odeur, s’est approchée de la maison et l’a entourée de sorbier afin de_ _piéger_ _ses occupants à l’intérieur. On ne sait pas comment elle a pu_ _enfermer_ _les occupants humains, mais nous soupçonnons des chaînes ou d’autres moyens du même genre pour bloquer les portes._

_Il y avait onze personnes dans la maison au moment de l’incendie, mais seuls huit corps ont été retrouvés. La police pense que les trois corps manquants ont simplement trop brûlé pour être retrouvés. Nous savons désormais que Cora a survécu et a réussi à sortir. Comment ? Elle ne l’a jamais dit. Mais il est donc totalement possible que les deux autres personnes manquantes soient également encore en vie._

_Adrian Harris, professeur de chimie au lycée de Beacon Hills, a reconnu avoir été approché par une jeune femme qui cherchait à savoir comment faire passer un incendie pour un accident. Cet homme étant incapable de résister à un joli emballage, a donné les informations demandées. Il a été prouvé plus tard que la jeune femme était Kate Argent. »_

Dylwin n’en lit pas plus. Il a les mains qui tremblent rien qu’à l’idée que des personnes aient pu faire ce genre de choses à sa famille. L’Alpha comprend la nécessité des chasseurs. S’ils n’étaient pas là, les créatures maléfiques auraient le champ libre, mais comment une famille aussi respectable et respectée que les Argent a-t-elle pu autant se fourvoyer ? Comment ont-ils pu autant s’écarter du chemin tracé par leurs ancêtres ? La haine est-elle donc si forte dans leurs cœurs ?

Dylwin prend le troisième carnet et le parcourt rapidement, mais il le repose parce que l’histoire de la famille Argent ne l’intéresse que modérément. Il va le conserver parce que Chris le voudra peut-être plus tard, mais il ne le lira pas lui-même.

L’Alpha prend le dernier carnet, celui qui a l’air d’être le plus récent et l’ouvre à la première page.

_« À toute personne trouvant ce carnet, merci de le faire parvenir à Dylwin Hale. »_

Dylwin fronce les sourcils. Il a l’impression de marcher sur la tombe d’un mort. Stiles savait visiblement qu’il n’allait pas s’en sortir et, dans cette optique, il a laissé une lettre posthume ? Dylwin reprend sa lecture.

_« Cher Dylwin_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas – ou peut-être que si, en tout cas, au moment où j’écris, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés – je m’appelle Stiles Stilinski et je suis né le 8 Avril 1996. Et non, je ne suis pas fou ! »_

Dylwin lit la suite en diagonale puisque ce n’est que le détail de ce que Stiles lui a déjà raconté. Vient ensuite une longue liste de faits qui font presque pleurer l’Alpha. Tant de vies chamboulées à cause d’un seul homme et de sa famille. Dylwin lit les derniers paragraphes, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que l’avenir vous réserve ou même à moi. Si ça se trouve, en changeant tout ça, je n’ai fait qu’accélérer la mort de tous ceux que j’aime, mais je croise les doigts pour que ce soit l’inverse. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était que ma famille vive et soit heureuse. Je crois que ce n’est pas trop demander._

_En tuant Gérard avant la naissance de Kate, j’espère réellement avoir empêché tous ces événements de nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule. Pourtant, je sais qu’il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas. Des choses qui ont été modifiées et que mes actions réinitialiseront – je fais tellement pompeux en écrivant comme ça, mais je ne vois pas d’autre façon de le dire._

_Par exemple, mon ami Isaac Lahey est battu par son père. Derek lui a proposé la morsure pour qu’il ne se sente plus jamais aussi vulnérable. Dans le même temps, le père d’Isaac – qui a été l’entraîneur de l’équipe de natation du lycée – a été tué par le Kanima. On découvrira plus tard que le maître du Kanima était Matt Daehler qui a failli se noyer lors d’une soirée organisée par le père d’Isaac et où l’équipe de natation se soûlait. Je crois que Matt avait dans les 8 ou 9 ans._

_Il a y également Erica Reyes. Elle souffrait d’épilepsie avant la morsure. La meute d’Alphas l’a tuée. Elle était ma catwoman et sa mort m’a plus affecté que ce que j’ai laissé voir. Mais je crois que celui qui s’en est le plus voulu, c’est Derek. Je crois qu’il s’est dit que s’il avait été un meilleur Alpha, elle serait encore en vie._

_Je ne dis pas que Derek a été un mauvais Alpha… Bon ok, si, c’est ce que je dis. Le truc, c’est que ce n’est pas vraiment de sa faute. Je veux dire, il n’a pas été élevé pour être l’Alpha. Si j’ai bien compris ce qu’il m’a expliqué un jour, seul l’héritier du « titre » est entraîné. Je trouve ça profondément stupide. Qu’est-ce qui se passe si l’héritier meurt ? Comment fait celui qui hérite de la position pour savoir ce qu’il a à savoir s’il n’a jamais été entraîné ? Eh bien, il fait de grosses erreurs, comme Derek. Même le 14 ème prétendant au titre devrait savoir ce qui l’attend, si un jour ça lui arrive. Enfin, c’est juste ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas un loup, alors qu’est-ce que j’en sais ?_

_En plus d’Isaac et Erica, il y a Boyd. Je crois que je n’ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi il avait pris la morsure. Il n’était pas malade ni abusé, mais il était incroyablement seul. Derek lui a probablement dit qu’une meute était comme une famille et c’est ce qui a décidé Boyd. Vernon Boyd de son vrai nom. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n’est qu’il avait une sœur, Alicia, qui a disparu la veille de Noël quand Boyd avait 6 ans. Elle n’a jamais été retrouvée._

_Je suppose que je devrais parler de Paige, puisque je crois que c’est avec elle que tout a réellement commencé. Je veux dire que si Derek n’était pas en plein deuil et en pleine culpabilité, Kate n’aurait jamais réussi à l’approcher. Paige Krasikeva était apparemment une violoncelliste de talent. Derek et elle sont tombés amoureux quand ils avaient quatorze ans et je pense qu’ils auraient pu durer dans le temps, même s’ils étaient jeunes. Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de le découvrir. Paige a été mordue par Ennis Emery avant qu’il ne fasse partie de la meute d’Alpha. Je sais que c’est Peter qui l’a approché. Peter a fait croire à Derek que Paige ne pourrait jamais l’accepter et réellement l’aimer si elle n’était pas un loup-garou elle-même._

_Donc en fait, si on regarde bien, toutes nos emmerdes viennent de Peter. Je ne peux pas vous demander de tuer votre propre fils, Dylwin, même si ça me démange, mais pitié, surveillez-le ! Ne le laissez pas manipuler les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, mais il a dû y avoir un truc. Ou alors c’est juste ce mec tordu et manipulateur que nous rêvons tous de dézinguer à coup de hache rouillée. »_

Dylwin hausse les sourcils, incrédule. Mais qu’a donc fait son fils pour susciter une telle haine ? Il soupire en comprenant qu’il ne le saura probablement jamais réellement. Il y a des indices, oui, mais rien de concret, rien de réellement substantiel. Par exemple, il sait que Peter a mordu Lydia, mais Dylwin ne voit pas quel est le problème, à part qu’il l’a fait sans le consentement de la jeune fille évidemment. Il y a une histoire derrière tout ça.

Il reprend sa lecture.

_« Voila, je crois que j’ai dit tout ce que j’avais à dire._

_Ah si, si un jour vous rencontrez un Scott McCall, offrez-lui la morsure si vous pouvez. Il est asthmatique, mais en plus, dans ma ligne temporelle, il est devenu un Vrai Alpha. »_

Dylwin siffle. Un Vrai Alpha ? Eh bien, les amis de Stiles ont l’air d’être très intéressants. L’Alpha espère être là pour les connaître.

_« Merci d’avoir lu mon histoire. J’espère vraiment avoir fait au mieux._

_Stiles Stilinski »_

Dylwin referme le carnet et le repose avec les autres. Regardant encore dans le sac à dos, il découvre des fioles vides, mais rien de plus. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu’à savoir ce qu’il va faire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1 ]Amour en gallois selon google
> 
> [2] Douce en gallois selon google
> 
> [3] Louve en gallois selon google


	6. THE END

** 17 Janvier 2006 **

Dylwin regarde sa meute courir autour de la maison. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée de réunir toute la famille en ce jour, mais il a ressenti le besoin de le faire. Pour exorciser ce qui aurait pu être, mais également pour célébrer le sacrifice du garçon qui a sauvé sa meute.

Le Patriarche cherche Derek des yeux et le trouve en grande conversation avec ses oncles Peter et Chris. Dylwin regarde ses fils – de sang et adoptif – parler avec son petit-fils. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils discutent et n’essaye pas de les entendre, mais le sujet à l’air sérieux. Derek ne sourit pas et fronce les sourcils de concentration.

C’est assez rare de ne pas voir Derek sourire. Le jeune homme est presque tout le temps joyeux, excepté lorsqu’il est en colère. Dans ces cas-là, son visage peut devenir aussi dur que de la pierre et donner envie à Jack l’éventreur de changer de trottoir. Et ses sourcils du jugement dernier n’arrangent rien.

Ce qui est étrange, c’est que les sourcils susmentionnés disparaissent quand Derek se transforme et personne ne comprend pourquoi, puisqu’il est le seul à qui ça arrive. Talia dit que c’est pour faire ressortir les yeux jaunes de son fils unique, et l’ancien Alpha aurait tendance à être d’accord avec sa fille. Surtout parce qu’il a accompli ce qu’il fallait pour que Paige ne meure pas. Principalement, en faisant en sorte qu’elle ne vive plus à Beacon Hills au moment d’entrer au lycée.

Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Dylwin n’a rien fait de drastique. Il s’est simplement assuré qu’un des administrateurs de la Juillard School de New York l’entende jouer du violoncelle et le tour était joué. Paige et Derek ne se sont jamais rencontrés et ne sont jamais tombés amoureux non plus. Ce qui veut dire que Paige n’a pas été mordue et n'est donc pas morte en demandant à Derek d’abréger ses souffrances. La situation est gagnante pour tout le monde.

Dylwin suit la carrière de la jeune fille et on peut dire qu’elle fait son petit bonhomme de chemin tranquillement, en ayant de bonnes chances d’obtenir son diplôme avec les félicitations du jury et de nombreuses offres pour rejoindre de prestigieux orchestres. Tout est pour le mieux.

Le regard de l’ancien Alpha se pose ensuite sur Peter et Chris. La relation entre ces deux-là est… compliquée. De l’avis de Dylwin, ce n’est pas le bon mot. C’est juste que Chris et Peter sont des mules butées et bornées et chacun est persuadé d’avoir raison. Ça épuise le patriarche. Il a très envie de leur cogner la tête l’une contre l’autre et de leur hurler : « MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EMBRASSER, OUI ?! » Sauf qu’ils ne le font pas et Dylwin se demande s’il le verra de son vivant. C’est qu’il n’est plus tout jeune, vous comprenez, et les deux imbéciles n’ont plus. Chris va sur ses 43 ans et Peter vient de fêter ses 29 ans.

Plusieurs enfants passent en courant devant Dylwin et soudain, il se dit que le problème vient peut-être de là. Quand il a eu 18 ans, Peter a eu ce que nous appellerons une « phase de rébellion ». Il a disparu pendant un an. Quand il pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer, Dylwin en a des sueurs froides, surtout sachant ce qui est arrivé dans l’autre ligne temporelle. Mais Peter est rentré un an plus tard avec ses yeux de loups devenus bleus et un petit paquet vagissant dans les bras. Jackson a maintenant 10 ans et est un enfant vivace et en pleine santé, avec un solide sens de la compétition. Trop solide parfois, ce qui le pousse à vouloir toujours faire mieux, au risque de se décevoir lui-même. Personne ne sait comment les yeux de Bêta de Peter ont changé, mais personne ne pose de questions. Ils finiront par le savoir.

C’est peut-être ça qui empêche Chris et Peter de se mettre enfin ensemble. Chris peut avoir du mal à accepter que Peter ait eu un enfant ? Non, Dylwin le connaît bien maintenant, il sait que Chris n’est pas comme ça. Alors quoi ? Les yeux bleus de Peter ? Peut-être…

\- Jackson ! hurle une petite voix fluette.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le groupe d’enfants et Dylwin soupire quand Derek se précipite et gronde contre son petit cousin qui a épinglé un jeune humain au sol. La victime se débat comme elle peut, mais même si Jackson n’a pas développé de côté lycanthrope, il reste plus fort malgré tout.

\- Jackson ! Lève tes grosses fesses ! crie le petit garçon.

\- Mes fesses ne sont pas grosses ! proteste Jackson.

\- Si ! Quand elles sont sur mon dos, elles sont énormes !

Talia sort de la maison, regarde les enfants et soupire en secouant la tête. Elle jette un regard à son père et lui lance :

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je me fais vieux, _blaidd_ , se moque-t-il gentiment. En plus, je ne suis plus l’Alpha.

Talia lui lance un regard moqueur, puis ses yeux devenant rouge, elle ordonne à Jackson de laisser le petit garçon se lever.

\- Je te rappelle qu’il est humain, le sermonne-t-elle.

\- Mais moi aussi, je le suis ! proteste Jackson.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu vas être un loup un jour, faut que tu fasses attention dès maintenant, l’admoneste l’autre garçon.

Jackson roule des yeux, mais ne répond rien alors qu’il se relève.

Derek palpe le jeune garçon pour voir s’il n’a rien et se prend une tape sur la main pour sa peine.

\- Arrête de me tripoter, toi ! Papa m’a dit de faire attention aux vieux qui veulent les petits garçons comme moi !

Et le gamin repart, laissant un Derek rouge de honte, face aux quelques rires indulgents des adultes.

Mesdames et messieurs, Stiles Stilinski.

Quand Dylwin a fait la connaissance de l’adjoint Stilinski, il n’a pas voulu trop espérer. Certes, ce n’est pas un nom de famille très répandu, mais pas non plus si rare que ça. Alors discrètement, il a posé des questions, sous couvert d’apprendre à connaître le nouvel adjoint de la ville. Il a d’ailleurs fini par inviter John et Claudia à dîner chez les Hale. Claudia est arrivée, le ventre rond de ses presque neuf mois de grossesse pouvant rivaliser avec de Talia, alors enceinte de Cora.

Lorsque les deux enfants sont nés à quelques jours d’intervalle, Claudia et John ont plaisanté en disant qu’ils pourraient les marier plus tard. Le genre de blagues que les amis se font au sujet de leurs enfants. Dylwin s’est contenté d’un sourire un peu mystérieux, alors qu’il observe Derek contempler le bébé avec une fascination qu’il n’a absolument pas pour sa nouvelle sœur.

Stiles grandit, devenant le jeune homme déterminé que Dylwin a pu voir en 1975, mais sans la haine, la douleur et la tragédie qui ont marqué sa jeune vie, et ça fait toute la différence. Le patriarche regarde Stiles et il ne voit qu’un jeune homme rieur, bien dans sa peau et sûr de ce qu’il veut et peut avoir. Dylwin ne peut s’empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu’il le voit.

Les années passent, paisibles et en même temps chaotiques, mais rien d’aussi dramatique que ce qui est décrit dans le carnet que Stiles a laissé derrière lui dans le passé. Jackson prend la morsure lorsqu’il a 16 ans, entraînant avec lui quelques-uns de ses camarades qui sont dans le secret. Comme Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd et Danny Mahealani.

Vous remarquez peut-être que le groupe d’amis de Jackson ne correspond plus à celui que le jeune homme avait dans l’autre ligne temporelle. Disons que Dylwin a subtilement fait en sorte que beaucoup de choses s’arrangent d’elles-mêmes.

Par exemple, le père d’Isaac Lahey est pris en flagrant délit alors qu’il servait des boissons alcoolisées à son équipe de natation qui venait de gagner le championnat. Dommage pour l’homme, tous les ados n’ont que 16 ans. La police découvre en même temps qu’il battait ses fils. Résultat, l’homme purge une longue peine de prison et Isaac et Camden sont allés vivre avec Melissa et Scott McCall.

Raphaël McCall est arrêté le soir où il pousse Scott dans les escaliers. Il ne le fait pas exprès, mais la police – ou plutôt l’adjoint Stilinski – arrive au même moment. C’est totalement le fruit du hasard si John vient déposer Stiles pour qu’il puisse jouer avec Scott au bon moment. Ou au mauvais, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Dylwin assurera jusque sur son lit de mort que, ce jour-là, personne ne pouvait garder le petit bavard.

Lydia a déménagé avec ses parents quand elle avait cinq ans. Dylwin n’allait pas prendre de risque avec le futur bonheur de son unique petit-fils et il faut bien avouer que Stiles parle avec un peu trop d’admiration de la jeune fille dans son journal, pour que le vieux loup puisse prendre le moindre risque.

Le petit groupe d’amis ne découvre pas le secret de la meute Hale à cause de Jackson. En réalité, c’est à cause de Peter et Chris. Les jeunes gens sont réunis dans le salon, pour se faire une soirée vidéo, quand les deux adultes débarquent en se hurlant dessus, sans se rendre compte qu’ils ont une audience.

Quand on vit avec des loups-garous et dans une maison qui n’est pas insonorisée, eh bien on finit par se moquer de qui peut entendre quoi, parce que de toute façon, tout le monde entend tout.

C’est donc comme ça que Jackson découvre à l’âge de 12 ans qu’il doit sa naissance au fait que son père est parti sur un coup de tête, parce que Chris ne voulait pas le retenir à Beacon Hills. Tout ce que voulait Chris, c’était que Peter vive sa vie, obtienne toutes les opportunités possibles, sans être coincé avec un mec qui avait 14 ans de plus que lui. Résultat, Peter a claqué la porte et n’est revenu qu’un an plus tard, son fils dans les bras.

Étrangement, c’est le fait que Jackson refuse de parler à son père pendant un mois qui rapproche les deux têtes de mules. Ce qui est totalement le but du jeune homme. Croyez-le quand il vous dit qu’il était prêt à tout pour que son père et son oncle se mettent enfin ensemble, parce que 12 ans de tension sexuelle, ça finirait par noyer n’importe qui.

Bref tout ça pour dire que pendant cette fameuse dispute, énervé, Peter se transforme pour rugir au visage de Chris qui ne bronche pas. Les ados dans le salon, eux, par contre hurlent tout ce qu’ils peuvent. Erica fait une crise d’épilepsie, Scott, une crise d’asthme et Stiles, une crise d’angoisse. Autant vous dire que c’est une sacrée pagaille.

Après ça, Stiles passe beaucoup plus de temps dans la maison Hale, posant douze mille questions à la minute et tannant la première personne qui lui tombe sous la main pour avoir des réponses. Plus souvent qu’il n’aimerait, c’est Derek qui est sa victime.

La relation entre Derek et Stiles est un peu étrange de l’avis de Dylwin. En fait, on peut la comparer à celle que Peter et Chris ont eu avant d’enfin se mettre ensemble.

Le patriarche se souvient que lorsque Derek – il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans à l’époque – s’est rendu compte qu’il voulait Stiles pour lui, il n’est pas sorti de sa chambre pendant deux semaines. Il a fallu que Talia force la porte pour lui expliquer que ce qu’il vivait était très rare, mais pas répréhensible du moment qu’il attendait que Stiles ait le bon âge.

La mère du jeune adolescent a été très clair, cependant. Ça n’a rien à voir avec un quelconque lien d’âme-sœur ou une histoire de compagnons. C’est juste que, parfois, un loup sait. Comme des humains savent. Il y a juste des choses qui sont évidentes et Stiles et Derek en sont une.

Talia explique également à Derek qu’il ne faut pas que ça l’empêche de vivre, qu’il a le droit d’avoir des amis hors de la meute, qu’il a le droit de sortir avec d’autres personnes et que c’est même mieux s’il veut savoir quoi faire dans la chambre à coucher. Derek refuse de regarder sa mère pour deux semaines de plus. Mais au moins est-il sorti de sa chambre.

Dylwin et John échangent parfois des regards entendus quand ils observent les deux jeunes gens. Les deux hommes se sont rapprochés lorsque leurs épouses respectives sont décédées à quelques semaines d’intervalle. Claudia a fini par succomber à la démence fronto-temporale qui l’affaiblissait lentement mais sûrement depuis des années et Siwan est simplement morte dans son sommeil.

Heureusement pour les deux hommes et Stiles, leurs familles et amis sont là pour les soutenir. John et Stiles sont d’ailleurs venus vivre avec la meute pendant quelque semaines et Derek a passé son temps à s’assurer que Stiles mangeait et dormait à peu près correctement.

C’est probablement pour cette raison que ni Dylwin ni John ne sont surpris quand Derek demande un rendez-vous à Stiles lorsque celui-ci a enfin 18 ans. Stiles se moque un peu de lui en disant qu’il est tellement vieux jeu, mais accepte avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Dylwin sait qu’il va bientôt partir. Il a vécu tellement plus longtemps que ce qu’il espérait. Surtout, tout va bien. Tout est parfait et il sait que sa meute est entre de bonnes mains et que même si des ennuis les attendent, ils seront tous là pour se soutenir et se battre. Ensemble, comme ça aurait dû être la première fois.

C’est fou comme la présence ou non d’une simple personne peut changer les choses.

**Author's Note:**

> On n'a toujours pas le droit de me tuer, mais si vous voulez vous remonter le moral, allez donc lire les mii-fics de Tatsu-Chan, elle a posté un nouveau chapitre de "On n'est pas dans un conte de fée", je vous préviens, j'ai failli crever de rire ^^
> 
> A mercredi prochain ;)


End file.
